


Totally Clueless

by GoWashTheLights



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Partying, Prom, Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/pseuds/GoWashTheLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is in his junior year of High School, he's ready to snag the hottest date for prom, and he's about as popular as can be.  Leonard "Grumpy-Bones" McCoy is spending the fall semester at his house, but is that going to ruin Jim's good time?  As if!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Thine Own Self, Be True

**Author's Note:**

> This year marks the 20th Anniversary of one of my all-time favorite movies, Clueless. I was talking waaay back a few months ago with my dear Wewillspockyou and Corrie71, and I've been teasing them with this AU ever since then. 
> 
> Please note, there will be direct quotes from the movie, but they are some of my favorite lines and I had to keep them in.

"Nope. _No_. Oh, god, do I still own this? Am I blind?"

Nyota sat in amusement, listening to the lament of her best friend trail from the walk-in closet. It wasn't even a month into the new school year, their junior year, and Jim was already struggling. "Kirk, I don't need to remind you that school starts in half-an-hour."

"Well, then help me find something!" Jim whined.

Rolling her eyes, Nyota rose to her feet and smoothed the short skirt of her maroon dress, She peeked into the closet and found Jim sliding shirt after shirt down the line, a frantic look on his face. He was dressed in dark, straight-leg jeans and an old tee, unable to find something more adequate before the bell rang, it seemed. Nyota joined the search, deciding on what would look good. Today had been a little overcast, so she had gone with her maroon dress, but Jim always dressed brightly. Still, he would want to match. "Here," she finally announced, and handed him his peach-button down cardigan and his white, collared short-sleeve. "And wear your canvas Doc Martens, Jim. Way better than those sneakers."

Jim looked down at his current shoes, innocent enough, but he did know better. He gave her a relieved smile before shamelessly tugging his shirt away from his body. "What would I do without you?"

Nyota stepped out to give him some privacy. "Come to school as a hot mess. What gives, by the way? You're usually bouncing like a puppy by the front door by the time I get here." Or, he was already at her house waiting with his car. Truth was, they took turns carpooling, and sometimes if they got busy, just met up by their lockers.

"I am not," Jim defended with humor in his tone. "All right, the reality is that I heard Mom on the phone today, and our "guest" is arriving a day early."

"Leonard?" Nyota realized. She hadn't seen him in a couple years now.

"Leonard," Jim sighed heavily, still tugging the hem of his shirt as he stepped out. "You know how crazy he drives me."

"Mm," was Nyota's nonchalant reply, and she scooped up her white cardigan. "You're not wearing your glasses today?" She noticed the clunky black pair still on the night stand. Jim scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"Contacts today. I didn't want the killer bags those things always give me; I want to look perfect." He swung his book bag over his shoulder and turned out the light, opening the bedroom door for Nyota. "After you," he winked.

"Thank you," she replied primly. "So, this has to do with that new student showing up, doesn't it?"

Jim laughed as they headed downstairs. "You know me too well. I hear he is the absolute dream boat and I'm determined to make him mine. I mean, who else is going to prom with me?"

Winona Kirk was just leaving her office study and picked up the end of the conversation. "You mean you don't have a line out the door?" She feigned shock.

"Ha-ha, Mom. Don't tell me you weren't the same before Dad swept you off your pumps."

"Oh, yes, that man," she replied dramatically, hand over heart, then snorted. "Besides, going classic and taking a college gentleman is the in thing again." She glanced at Nyota, who smiled proudly and thought of her Spock. He was away in his first year of college, but she wouldn't have anyone else be taking her. "You know," Winona continued as the three walked to the door, "there is a certain college sophomore coming into town..."

Jim blinked, then his mouth fell open. "Jesus, Mom, I can't believe you! Bones and I are practically related - you dated his Dad forever, remember?"

"Only two weeks Jim, not forever. We were business partners before that, tried to get to know each other better, and it didn't work out. We decided staying just partners and keeping an eye on our sons was the best option."

Jim shivered. No, he did not thing of Leonard Grumpy-Bones McCoy as boyfriend material. "You mean Bones keeping a pestering eye on me." Besides, David had passed away three years ago, sadly. Leo had moved out of his mother's place to go to school, and had been on his own ever since.

Winona patted his shoulder proudly. "My God, you could be my son yet. All right, go learn something new for me, hm?"

"Okay," Jim smiled. "Only for you, though. Before I do, though, did you take your vitamins, and have some orange juice? I'll know."

Winona rolled her eyes and sighed, nudging her son out the door. "Yes, yes, I did. I promise. Now go on, you're keeping your lady waiting!" She motioned to Nyota, who was enjoying this exchange thoroughly. Finally the two students hopped into Nyota's sleek Honda convertible, and Winona watched until they'd gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim skimmed through the radio as Nyota turned onto the main street. He stopped abruptly when Green Day's 'Holiday' blasted through the car, and picked up right where the lyrics started. Nyota winced and glanced at him. "Really, Jim?"

" _I beg to dream and differ from the_ \- what?" Jim stopped mid-sentence, blinking innocently.

"You know what. I mean, they're incredibly vulgar."

"Oh, come on, it's the radio edit! Besides, they're iconic! They've been around for a year shy of thirty years, just finished their latest concert in April - "

"After an entire year of absence for live performances," Nyota added. She only knew that because Jim had spent all that time wailing and bemoaning the potential breakup of Green Day.

"Yeah, we don't talk about Two-K-Fourteen..." Jim sighed. "Anyhow! They set the bar at a reasonable setting for people who feel like society is molding them into something they don't want. They get to say "Screw you" in a hardcore, yet socially acceptable way."

"If you say so, Jim dear," Nyota gave him a resigned smile. "You know what Leonard would say..."

Jim groaned and slouched in his seat. "Aw, Ny, c'mon."

"I'm just saying! Your Mom is right, you know, he'd be nothing but a gentleman if he took you to prom. He did go here, he wouldn't be on bad behavior. Plus he's more..."

"Annoying?"

"I was _going_ to say mature," Nyota replied pointedly as she turned onto the street leading to the high school. "I remember him telling you there are more refined musics to be tasted."

"Him and his analogies."

They bickered like the unrelated siblings they were. They lived for it, craving debate and finding that even though they were different on a lot of things, they also had much to agree on - they'd been friends since the sixth grade and had only gotten closer over the years. The moment they reached Enterprise High, they put on their show faces. Walked side by side, admired by classmates, some wondering if they were the item they were rumored to be. Sometimes they played that card when they needed it most - unwanted attention, or really just for fun. In reality, Nyota was utterly devoted to Spock, and Jim was as straight as a Twizzler's rope.

Nyota's first class was Calculus with the affectionately nicknamed "Mr. Data", and Jim's was English Lit with Mr. Pike. As they parted ways in the hall, Jim kissed Nyota's cheek in heartthrob fashion before stepping into the classroom. He took his assigned seat and greeted his classmates, one of whom was his dear Finnegan. He and Finny were strange rivals, mostly over the freshest catch, but they'd ended up in a party-induced fling or two. Nothing serious, never while sober, just the heavy making out and petting in a quiet bedroom or hall. Finnegan sat behind Jim, so it was easy to wrap one arm around the other blonde and smooch his cheek.

"Heard you've got your scopes on for my my boy, James," Finnegan purred.

"Scopes?" Jim asked innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Oh, wait, yes I do." He turned and leaned in close to Finnegan's ear, as if he were kissing behind it. "That boy is mine, Finny. So help me, you won't even get a first glance before I have him looped into my arm."

Before Finnegan could reply his rebuttal, Mr. Pike walked in just as the bell rang. He looked a little worn, but professional and ready as always, as he set down his belongings. "Morning, class. Go ahead and pull out your assignments from Friday, and send them up the row to the front."

The immediate rustle of papers and slide of backpack zippers sounded, and Pike held up his clipboard. He recognized some of his students - like Jim - who'd had his class last year, but for the most part, faces with names he still struggled with. He paused over the newest name, knowing for sure there was no face present to go with it. "John Harrison isn't here, is he?" He questioned.

"Mr. Pike," Carol Marcus rose her slim, manicured hand. "My father works with John's father, and he said John won't be here today because his mother is with him out of town."

Pike raised a brow and noted that. He'd forgotten Harrison's parents were divorced. "Miss Marcus, present and in the loop, as always." He marked her name as well, ignoring the quiet groans of Jim and Sean Finnegan. He collected the stacks of papers once the attendance was taken care of, then set them on his desk. "All right. Today we're going to start reading one of my most favorite pieces, Pride and Prejudice. I'm not sure how many of you have read it, but I always say you have to read it at least once in your life," he smiled. "It's a beautiful story, one I know all of you will appreciate in some way."

Jim sighed dreamily. He loved Pride and Prejudice. Pike had suggested it might be part of the curriculum next year, and since Jim was already going to be in his class, he'd spent the summer reading it - three times. He also thought it might have to do with Pike's current struggles - winning the heart of one Mr. Barnett - since last year. The two had heart eyes for each other, and Jim could take a hint.

The last five minutes of class, or free time, as Pike always allowed, Jim slipped out his phone and sent a text to Nyota. **:That's it. Operation Get Pike and Barnett together is a go:**

 **:Well, it's about time:** , was Nyota's answer back. Jim smiled. He might be delayed in catching his dream man, but he sure wasn't going to waste time in helping Mr. Pike find his.

~~~~~~~~~~

"James Tiberius Perfect Hair! You're up!"

Jim finally tore his gaze from Nyota as their gym teacher interrupted their incredibly important conversation. "Mr. Scott, I seriously believe we can do something better with our time than stand and swing at semi-automatic tennis balls!" He walked up with a racket nonetheless and took position.

"Well, Jimbo, if ya spent as much time runnin' your legs as you did your mouth, tryin' to debate this, I might be inclined to agree."

Jim sighed. He knew Mr. Scott was talking about last Tuesday, which was their jogging day. Nyota's monthly visit had hit with a vengeance, so he'd spent all of gym class with her, making sure the heating pad over her stomach was always warm. She'd told him he was being a bit dramatic, but he'd reminded her of the time he'd stayed home once after his first breakup - a bad one, at that. She'd spent the night at his place, watching rom-coms and binging on snacks, letting him cry on her shoulder as much as he needed.

He may have, however, forgotten to get a hall pass, and Mr. Scott was not happy. He was trying to make up for it now, though, and made three successful swings before handing the racket back to his teacher. "Good on ya, Jimbo," Mr. Scott replied sincerely. "Miss Marcus, you're up next!"

"Mr. Scott," Carol quipped, "My plastic surgeon gave me a note forbidding me to participate in any activity where balls are flying at my face."

Nyota nudged Jim and didn't miss a beat. "Well, there goes her social life."

Jim burst into laughter, easily ignoring the venom-laced daggers shot his way, for two reasons. The first being that Carol was completely jealous and bitter towards Jim, after he'd "stolen" her boyfriend in the sixth grade. That was when he'd met Nyota, and she'd told him not to feel guilty for having liked a boy, especially one who really didn't belong to Carol Marcus.

The second reason was walking up with Vice Principal Archer. Jim vaguely heard the, "Ohh, my God," tumbling from his own lips.

"Jim, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nyota murmured.

Jim was nodding; this kid was a walking project. Utterly adorable and baby-faced, curly hair drenched in icky, store-bought dye. Ripped jeans and a black and white, striped, long-sleeved polo. Like, seriously old school, and was that a sweater tied around his little waist? He could see the hungry look on Carol's face, and would wait to pounce. No way he was letting this lamb into the lion's den.

"Everyone," Archer announced, "Meet Pavel Andrew, er...Andre..." He trailed off uncertainly and looked at Pavel.

"Chekov, Pavel Andreiovich," the boy replied in a Russian-doused accent.

Jim was melting as he clutched Nyota's arm. "Ny, hold me, please. He comes complete with adorable accent!" He squeaked. He caught Carol's suddenly disgusted look and snuffed at her. "Something smell bad, honey?"

"Just the stench of virgin blood, it's burning my nose," she muttered. Clearly this kid was no longer her interest.

"Strange, I thought for sure that was your specialty. Also, that's the nose job talking," Jim replied sweetly. He then turned away from the furious blonde, and called out. "Hey, Pavel!"

The redhead nervously made his way over, clutching a binder and two thick books in his skinny arms. "Y-Yes?"

Nyota took over, knowing Jim was too hyper from his makeover plans. "I'm Nyota, and this is Jim. Stick with us, okay? We got your back - I know what it's like to be the new kid."

Pavel looked incredibly grateful and relieved. "You do? I am so glad I am not ze only one. I am beyond nerwous."

"You good with sports?" Jim asked kindly, if not a bit skeptically.

"I enjoy vatching zem, not so much ze playing. However, did you know?" He nodded to the tennis court. "Zis game vas inwented in Russia?"

Guiding Pavel around the school for the rest of the day was like carrying a puppy, and protecting him from greedy hands wanting to pet and coddle. If there was any coddling to be done, it would be from the professionals. Admittedly, it had been a long time since Jim had taken on a makeover project like this, and it was a bit tedious. He'd invited Pavel over to his house sometime, and Nyota had done the same. They made plans to hang out this weekend, and after the final bell rang, they parted ways at the parking lot.

Jim was dropped off at home, and he thanked Nyota for being her usual awesome self. She'd shrugged nonchalant and patted his shoulder. "Anything for you, Jim. Say hi to your Mom _and_ Leonard for me."

Jim paused, then peered at her. "Oh, yeah. I was kind of hoping that was a bad dream." He laughed at her expression and closed the door, keeping the window down. "Kidding, kidding! See ya, Ny!"

He had to admit, coming home to this beautiful, three-story home was tons better than avoiding the two-story shambles that he'd lived in when Frank had been around. A chance partnership with David McCoy had changed everything, and for a moment Jim's mother was in love again. She signed the divorce papers with Frank, and even that was worth not having a home as long as she and Jim were together. David had stepped in, of course, helped Winona work her way up through the last of school and getting a job at the law firm.

Leonard had visited the Kirk's every summer growing up. Now the man in question was here again, and had only missed the last year because of his admittance into medical school. Jim wondered if this year had given Leonard a chance to not be such a stick in the mud. As Jim walked into the kitchen, the dark-haired man was chatting with Winona, the two laughing. "Hey, Mom," Jim replied as he opened the fridge.

Winona paused. "Hi, Jim. Jiiiiim?" She added knowingly.

Jim leaned back with a polite smile. "Oh, hello to you, too, Leonard."

Leo raised a brow in amusement. "Leonard? Not 'Bones'? Don't tell me this year off has actually made you into a mature human being."

"I've always been mature," Jim replied smartly, pulling out a glass of milk.

"Says the kid about to reach in the left cupboard for the cookies to go with that glass."

Jim had been turning to that exact cupboard, hand outstretched, but he paused and finally gave Leo a guilty look. "All right, you got me. Jeez, I thought for sure you'd buy the 'mature' card, but nooo. The flight wasn't too rickety on the way over, was it?" He teased, waggling his brow.

Leo looked sick at just the mention of it. "Yeah, right. I think I dented the arm rests from grippin' them so hard."

Jim laughed brightly, though he had to admit it wasn't meant to be at Leo. He knew the man had a severe fear of flying, yet he'd bravely taken the flight out year after year. "Well, moving on, then."

"Yeah," Leo replied gratefully. "So, your mama tells me you still need a date for the prom - "

"Mother! I can't believe you!" Jim gasped at her. She threw her hands up innocently. "Betrayed by my own...unbelievable. Well, I'll have you know, I've got plenty of prospects! One just didn't show up today..."

"Well, in case your Prince Charming doesn't work out, you do realize I went to that school's prom, too, don't'cha?"

Jim snorted softly as he finally pulled out the box of cookies. So what if he'd had the same tradition for the past decade? "As if. You never went to prom, you said they were structured chaos, a way to bring everyone's intelligence down by at least ten percent by the low lights and stupid music."

"I did say that," Leo agreed, "but I also was a part of that chaos. I'm just sayin', it wouldn't be so bad if we went together, would it? As friends, of course."

"I, Jim Kirk, do not go to social events as friends, with anyone. Besides Nyota," he added. "I am there for one thing, and one thing only; for my Prince Charming to sweep me off into the sunset, and live happily ever after."

"You know, that's exactly what a lot of my divorced clients told me," Winona added thoughtfully, and Leo snorted in agreement.

"Just because they couldn't figure it out, doesn't mean I can't! I've never gone to prom without a date, and this year is no exception. Now, if you kill-joys will excuse me, I'm going to go do homework."

As Jim turned in a huff, Leo stood up and stopped him, a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I started it, and we don't doubt you'll get a date. I just haven't seen ya in a year, I...kinda missed ya."

Jim turned with surprised disgust on his face. "Ugh, Bones! You know better than to say stuff like that!

Leo's expression fell, and he jabbed Jim's rib just enough to make him jump - which wasn't too hard. "Fine, you brat. I didn't miss ya, and I'm not looking forward to an entire fall semester of your whiny ass! How's that?"

"Better. I'm not looking forward to you correcting every social outlet I plug into, listening to your grumpy ass!"

"Good."

"Fine," Jim nodded, and he turned away. He may have imagined it, but Leo seemed to be fighting the same smile that broke out on Jim's face as he reached the stairs to his room. He had lots of homework to do, which he needed to finish before he even thought about prom.

A much more difficult feat for a sixteen-year-old than one would imagine.


	2. Tis a Far, Far Better Thing, Doing Stuff For Other People

"Mission: Get These Love Sick Fools Together is a go!"

Nyota smiled as her "partner in crime" held his thermos like a trophy. "I thought it was Operation: Something or other..."

Jim rolled his eyes and snorted. "Wow, Ny, good one. Mission, Operation, it's all the same. All that's missing is Tom Cruise and his beautiful body," he fanned a hand over his face. "The things I'd love to do with him..."

"Well, your dream man is gonna have to wait a bit, Mr. Pike is right there," Nyota pointed.

Jim frowned towards the front doors. "Where...? Oh! Hurry, we need to catch up!" He practically dragged Nyota down the sidewalk and through the doors, where Pike was heading off down the hall towards his classroom. "Mr. Pike? Mr. Pike!"

Pike turned to his left to find Jim, and then his right to find Nyota. The corners of his lips quirked and he raised an intrigued brow. "Miss Uhura, Mr. Kirk. Aren't you both looking awfully covert today?"

"Er, you drink coffee, right, sir?"

Pike hesitated. "Not from here. It really doesn't sit well with me."

Jim just shook his head and patted the top of the thermos. "Well, I'm a complete idiot and I accidentally took Bones' coffee this morning, instead of my hot cocoa, and obviously I'm not going to drink it." He waved it out invitingly, not expecting the bait to be snagged just yet.

"Oh, Jim, thank you, but - "

"Hm...you know, it's French Vanilla and Cinnamon. Doesn't Mr. Barnett like this kind?"

Pike slowed in his step, and nothing short of being impressed crossed his face. "Are you sure, Jim?"

Jim gave a pleased smile, and gently eased the drink into the teacher's hands. "Of course! I could sit in a coffee shop or bookstore for a good couple of hours, but getting me to drink it? Never gonna happen."

Pike observed the thermos, his eyes faraway as he thought something over. Finally he looked back up to Jim, and smiled. "Thank you, Jim, this was incredibly kind of you. I'll see you in a bit, then?"

"Yes, sir, on the dot!" He let Pike carry on down the hall, stepping closer to Nyota, and the sides of their heads rested together in doubtful thought. "You think it was enough?"

After a moment, they said at the same time, "Plan B."

They still had a good twenty minutes before classes began, so they hurried to Nyota's car, and collected "Plan B" - a single rose she'd purchased from the flower shop by her house, along with the perfectly weepy message tied to it by a chocolate-colored ribbon. It was the color of Mr. Barnett's soft eyes, and Jim and Nyota weren't the only ones who'd noticed the effect they had on Mr. Pike. Barnett was a stern serious, teacher with a sensitive underlying constitution. It was that and Pike's respect for such quiet hesitation that was keeping them from getting together, sadly.

Since Nyota sometimes helped out in the main office, she was able to just slip behind the long administration desk. The room with the teachers' mail cubbies was tucked into the second room on the right, so the two students hurried to place the note and rose into the one labeled for Mr. Barnett. As luck would have it, the man in question was just walking out of the photocopy room, his attention turned to the stack of papers in his hands.

In a cute way, Mr. Barnett's attire always reminded Jim of Uncle Phil on Fresh Prince. White button down under an dorky cashmere sweater vest. Nyota and Jim managed to scramble back out of the room before Mr. Barnett seemed to forget something and head back into the mail room. The two students managed to bask in their success as the teacher walked out, rose in hand and a tender look on his face.

Jim wanted to make sure that it was all in the bag, but the bell soon rang, and it was time for class. They parted ways in the hall, and Jim had nearly reached Pike's class when he heard Pavel call his name out. "Jim! Jim!"

The kid was breathless, eyes wide and a huge grin on his face. Jim laughed as Pavel rested his palms on his knees. "You okay, Pav? Deep breaths."

"Oh, Jim, ze breath has left me. You know Sean, yes?" When Jim shrugged, as there were a number of guys named Sean in the school, Pavel elaborated. "Finnegan."

"Oh, sure! Why?"

"He has asked me to ze Prom!" Pavel announced. "I have been here all of two days, and I have a date with Sean Finnegan!"

At first, Jim felt a zing of jealousy. Who the hell was he to not have a single date lined up, and this newbie had one of the most sought-after dates in the school? Then he remembered being in Pavel's shoes once, and knew he had nothing to worry about. He wasn't sure what Finnegan's motivations were, but he would keep an extra eye out for Pavel. He didn't want this cute ray of sunshine to be darkened by the rain cloud that was his sneaky little Finnegan. So, Jim put on a bright smile and clapped Pavel's shoulders. "Really? That's just great! I'm so happy for you!"

"You have to help me, Jim. I do not know what to wear for zis, and he said he vanted you to take practice pictures for a group."

"Ahh. Well, I'll have to dig my camera out, but sure! You just tell him I've got it taken care of, and I'll talk with him later, okay? Meet us at lunch!"

Pavel looked at Jim like he was God himself, and flung forward for a hug. "Oh, zank you, Jim!"

Strangely, Finnegan was not in his seat nor anywhere else in the classroom by the time Pike walked in. "Apologies, class, I was caught up in a bit of traffic," he panted, fixing his tie a bit. All students were none the wiser, except when Pike caught the knowing glance from Jim, his cheeks tinted a rosy shade and he cleared his throat. "H-Have your copies of Pride ready, we're going to pick up where we left off, answer questions for the chapter, and review."

"Excuse me, Mr. Pike?" Carol rose her hand. "We have our assignments to go over from last night, like always?"

Pike was about to answer, still looking a bit frazzled, when there was a knock on the door. He looked over, then recognition dawned on his face, and he hurried to open it. "Ah, hello! Glad you could join us today, Mr. Harrison."

Immediately, a number of sliding chairs and gasps reverberated through the room. Pike gave them a 'Please, everyone', look before the most handsome creature Jim had ever seen, walked into the room. Rather than sit forward to get a better view, Jim had already seen and had to sit back. He clutched a hand over his chest, breath gone, and he knew it was love. He was glad Finnegan wasn't here, or the two might be tumbling over one another to get to John first.

He wore dark wash jeans and boots, and a plain black shirt under a leather jacket - total bad boy! As John rolled his slim shoulders to remove said jacket, Jim could see that it was a tank-top, not a shirt that John wore. He would be allowed to be graced with the muscular arms, now bare, for an entire class period. John's black hair was swooped back gracefully, and his piercing blue eyes seemed to have the entire class in a trance.

It was Pike clearing his throat pointedly that got them out of it. "Well, everyone, this is John Harrison, he'll be here a part of the semester with us. I'm sure, John, that you'll be feeling more than welcome here. Please, have a seat behind...Mr. Kirk? Raise your hand?"

Jim raised his hand smoothly, keeping his composure. "Here, sir." He didn't miss the wry look he got from his teacher behind John's shoulder, but Pike waved the man on for him to sit down. Once John had settled, Jim shifted in his seat. "Jim Kirk," he murmured. "Nice to meet the elusive John Harrison at last."

John's smile was less in his lips than in his eyes, almost like a lion stalking in the grass. Jim wouldn't mind being this beast's prey, not _one_ bit. "I've also heard," John replied in a smooth, English cadence, low enough to reach Jim's very bones, "you're quite the social king around here. Perhaps - "

Pike cleared his throat, and the two turned their immediate attention. "Dare I be cliche, and ask if there's something you two would like to share with the class, gentlemen?"

"No," Jim shifted in his seat, ignoring the giggles around him.

"No. Apologies, sir. Won't happen again."

Pike's expression softened. "With Jim, that's doubtful. No offense, Mr. Kirk."

Jim wasn't at total offense, he knew it was true. He watched as Pike opened his mouth to speak, and at another knock on the door, the entire class fell apart in laughter as Pike sighed heavily. He moved over to open it, spoke with someone out of sight, and looked over his shoulder. "Mr. Kirk, you're needed in the hall a moment."

Jim ignored the chorus of "oooohh"s, and his curiosity piqued and promptly waned when he saw who it was. He closed the door and stepped out, folding his arms. "Ohh, it's just you!"

Leo rolled his eyes, which Jim happened to notice in the light were exceptionally green. No, there was a mixture of gold flecks in with the green, it was...Jim shook his head. He figured it must be residual behavior from looking at John's eyes. "Brat. You were sure thorough in forgettin' not only your drink, but the lunch your mama made for you."

Jim frowned as he eyed the vinyl, square box with skepticism. "Mom never packs me lunch." He was fairly certain they didn't own this lunch box, either.

"Well," Leo huffed, "she did t'day. It was right next to yer thermos." He waved the bag impatiently in front of Jim's face.

"You're awfully grumpy today, and...Southern," Jim noticed. "You sound sick, too. Oh, God, you're not sick are you?" He recoiled behind the lunch, taking a step back. He didn't want to catch anything right before prom!

"Not sick, I just woke up," Leo sighed, and to prove his point, he yawned. He ruffled his already messy hair, and it was almost...cute. Ew, no, Jim chided himself.

"Er, thanks, Bones. Why did you just wake up? You're always awake before any of us."

Leo was wracked with another yawn before answering. "Winona needed some medical help on her case, so I've offered to jump in. All boring stuff, Jim, it don't matter none. Now git back in'ere an' don't get distracted."

"Oh, right. Thanks," Jim replied a bit more sincerely. "Tell Mom thanks, too."

Once back in his seat, Jim stored his lunch into his book bag and was determined to focus on Mr. Pike's lesson. He felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced over it. John was resting his chin in his palm, smiling mysteriously, and mouthed, "Boyfriend?"

"As IF!" Jim cried out, and his blush challenged Pike's earlier one as the class laughed at the outburst.

~~~~~~~~~~

The week wasn't getting worse - Jim didn't think like that - it was just getting weird. The days always started off kilter because Jim suddenly had a well-crafted, incredibly delicious lunch to take to school, instead of the partially-crafted health disaster that was the school lunch. Was it made by his mother? He'd believe that in a million years. No offense to Winona, but she neither had the time nor the strong ability to cook, and they didn't have a chef.

It was always on the counter ready for him, and no one seemed to be able to fess up about it. He worried less and less over that, however, when his attempts to sweep John off his feet were more like a gentle breeze.

Granted, they didn't have too many classes together, but English class could always be the attempt to start fresh. Jim even recruited Nyota to send him fake love notes or chocolates, which he dutifully tried to share with John. "A bit allergic to some of that," was the polite refusal. Even after Jim had explained that his admirer had already taken that into consideration for Jim's own allergies - all caramels or plain chocolate - John still wouldn't take the bait. After a week of this, John finally surprised Jim after class, resting a hand on his shoulder. "James."

He loved how called him that. "Yes, John, what is it?"

"Is it...normal for you to receive such attention?"

"Perhaps..." Jim giggled. "Why?"

"Do be careful," John sighed. "You are incredibly sweet, James, just a bit...naive."

Jim tipped his head, genuinely curious. "What do you mean?"

"If this mystery person ever makes you feel uncomfortable, you can tell someone. You don't have to put up with harassment."

Another giggle bubbled dangerously close to the surface, but Jim wasn't going to spill. Still, it was romantic of John and Jim told him so. "You're chivalrous, John, I really like that," he added softly, and gently rested the flat of his palm on John's broad chest.

John's eyes followed, and a spark shot through his eyes. He cleared his throat and shifted a bit, then patted Jim's hand. "Yes, er, thank you. I meant to ask, since the Prom is so close - "

Jim's breath caught in his throat.

"- I was wondering if you would accompany me in shopping for something suitable."

"YE - oh. Oh, yeah! Uh, sure, John, of course!" It wasn't the invitation he'd been expecting, but he would work with it. Perhaps there was some cute way John had planned to ask Jim. Perhaps it was the reason he was getting so protective over mystery gifts being sent. "You know where Starfleet Mall is, right?"

"...Not quite," John gave his low chuckle. "New here, remember?"

"Oh, how silly of me! Well, how about Nyota and I pick you up? We were going with the girls to get their dresses, and Pavel and Finnegan wanted a group, so..." He realized he was rambling again. "Anyhow."

"How about, I pick you up?" John offered lightly. "I'm not one for crowds, and I'm not exactly a fan of that Finnegan."

That had been a fun day. Finnegan had come into class the day after John's arrival, and John had given him a mere, polite 'hello' before returning to his book. Jim had played a good hand acting cool and not overly flirtatious; he'd done that later, when he knew John would be comfortable with it. Finnegan had not talked to Jim the entire week, needless to say. Jim happily let John type in Jim's address, and it was set for Saturday.

"It's a date, then, James."

Jim was in a happy daze the rest of the morning. It was a huge victory and brief reprieve from the continuing saga of weirdness - which, strangely, kicked back up the next day. Jim woke up at bit early for some reason, just when the sun was barely making up its mind about rising. He needed food before his shower, so still wrapped in his blanket he shuffled down into the kitchen...

...And there was the culprit of his fancy lunches. Leo hadn't noticed him yet since he was by the back end of the kitchen. Jim shifted out of sight and listened; was Bones singing? It was a soft tune, a Country song of all things, but listening to that smooth drawl? It was doing funny things to Jim's heart and he didn't know how he felt about it.

He hurried back upstairs, showered, and that seemed to clear his head. He was even back to his chipper self when he picked up his lunch off the counter, Leo nowhere to be seen.


	3. "I Am Totally Buggin'...."

Jim woke to an interesting text. Well, more like Noyta had blown up his phone with them, which she never did.

**:Jim, I know you're still sleeping, but when you get this, call me:**

**:Okay, that sounded a bit panicky, I'm just going to tell you. So, I don't know if you've been in the loop with Pavel, but do you know Hikaru? I think you do. Anyhow, they met at some point during lunch this week and I swear it's love at first sight. Problem is that Pavel now feels conflicted because he really wants Hikaru to ask him to prom, since Hikaru's a junior:**

**:Problem two is that Finnegan already asked Pavel. He was so upset yesterday, but he came to me not wanting to bug you, but now he wants your, meaning our, help:**

Jim groaned. Too many words, not enough brain function yet. He rolled over onto his stomach and dialed Nyota's number, and got two rings before she answered. "Hi, Jim, I assume you got my messages?"

"You mean that novel? Yeah, Ny," he laughed tiredly. "So, what part do I play in all this? What help does he need?"

"Well, I was sort of wondering, if I picked Pavel up, that I could bring him over there? Hikaru said the dye in his hair looks awful, and he meant it in the nicest way, of course. So, Pavel wants to wash it out, get a new makeover. You know how chatty and hovering my sisters are, Jim."

That was true. Leaving Pavel in Nyota's hands was one thing, leaving him with her younger, tween siblings? Meat to wolves. Then Jim remembered a certain man with raven hair soon to arrive, and he groaned. "Oh, wait, Ny. John's picking me up and we're going to the mall. I mean, this is the perfect chance to get Pavel some cute clothes, but..." He moaned into his pillow.

Nyota mulled things over a moment. "How about this? I come over with Pavel, and we stay here until John picks you up? Then we meet up at the mall, no pressure to stick together. I know this is important to you, Jim - he hasn't asked you yet, right?"

"No, but that sounds like an utterly perfect idea. Mom and Bones will be here, they will love seeing you."

There was a light pause. "How's that going by the way, with Leo?" Nyota asked lightly. No teasing, just curious. That was odd. "Have you two mended fences yet?"

Jim snorted softly as he rolled over to sit up. "What's that even mean? I guess? You know I found out it was him making me those lunches."

"Oh, really?" Was the sly answer, and Jim frowned.

"Don't tell me you knew..."

"Hm? Oh, no, not a clue, Jim! I swear, I would have told you, you know it."

"...All right. It's just weird to me. Sure, he's sarcastic as ever, but something's different about him. Anyhow, I'm not sure I like it, but it's also not really bad, you know?"

"You lost me, Jim. Listen, I'm going to be over there in about an hour, okay? Do you need anything?"

"Nooo," Jim's voice strained with his big stretch, and he ruffled his messy hair. "I think I'm good. I got all we need, just...make sure he has something not out of the nineties on, please," he laughed.

"Got it. Bye, Jim!"

"See you soon!"

Jim got into his morning routine of shower and shaving, making sure everything would look perfect today. He had his American Idiot playlist blasting through his room, and by the time he was getting dressed he was singing along. He decided to go with a white tee, a cotton, button-down vest, and his most new red plaid shirt. He was feeling it to be a jeans and sneakers kind of day, too, so he picked out his grey converse and navy jeans. At his mirror, he put a feathery-light amount of gel in his hair and fluffed it, then eyed his glasses. He supposed that, either way, he hadn't made any substantial progress with John to be wearing them or not. So, he slipped them on and nodded with finality before heading downstairs.

Nyota arrived at nine, with a chipper Pavel at her hip, ready for his makeover. Jim introduced him to Winona, and the group got talking about their plans rather than doing them for a good fifteen minutes more. Jim finally ushered his friends upstairs to the bathroom, where he had everything set up. Plenty of towels and the Vitamin C paste, along with some Color Zap, Head and Shoulders, and conditioner. "Okay, Pav, just kneel over the tub, and Ny will soak those curls. You know," Jim mused, looking the younger teen's hair over, plucking a strand. "I was thinking something."

"Ehh, a good somezing?"

Nyota patted his shoulder, at the same time easing him onto the soft rug. "Trust me, when Jim starts thinking something, it only means good things. Now tip your head forward." She reached up for the shower head, unhooked it, and started the water running at a low, lukewarm temperature.

"I was thinking of straightening your hair," Jim finally said.

"W-What?" Pavel yelped, nearly sending droplets of water everywhere. "No, no, no, I do not zink - "

"No, not Jared Leto style!" Jim grinned as Nyota cackled; the image was awful. "Just giving you a bit extra volume, something to catch a certain someone's eye a little better. You've got a model's face, Pav, no maintenance needed there. If you don't want to, or don't like it, your curls are natural enough that they'll literally bounce back by tomorrow."

Pavel hesitated, thinking it over as Nyota turned of the water, lightly dried his hair, and started adding some citrus-smelling paste into his locks. "Vell...I know I can trust you. You zink Hikaru or Finnegan vill like it?"

Unfortunately, Jim knew that Finnegan definitely would. Pavel was GQ worthy, with the right touch. Hikaru would be more drawn to a natural look, not so done up but with enough self-care. The cards would just have to be played and the results ending up how they may. "I know they will. You trust us?"

"...I trust you."

The two managed to get the red ickiness out of Pavel's hair, condition it and start drying it with a styling brush when the door bell sounded from downstairs. Jim had the round brush looped into Pavel's hair, which was more a beautiful brunette that most would kill for, the hair-dryer in the other. "Ahh, crap."

Nyota hopped up and took the controls. "I got this. I know exactly what you're looking for, you won't be disappointed."

Jim looped one arm around her and kissed her cheek. "You are amazing, Nyota. You can use my camera for pics, okay? Bring it by and the four of us can do some shots at the mall, too! I'll see you both later!"

He hurried down, and to his consternation, Leo was already going to open the door. "I got it, I got it, I got it - "

"Dammit, Jim, will you calm down, it's not that big'a deal..." Leo grumped, and opened the door as if it weren't the single most embarrassing thing he could do. So much for any cool points acquired, the jerk. Jim fought the urge to pout as Leo spoke to the guest. He could see Leo's brow raise in classic fashion, his lips pursed. "May I help you?"

"Er, yes, I'm John Harrison, I'm a friend of Jim's from school. Pleasure to meet you, Mr...?"

Leo looked impressed, though mildly as he stuck out his hand. "Leonard, no Mister necessary. Friend of Jim's since...a while now. Well, he's right here, I'll let him take things from here," he nodded his head, giving Jim his cue.

Jim knew he was blushing, but he remained calm as he stepped to the open door. John stood there, hands stuffed into straight-leg slacks and the most gorgeous purple button-down Jim had ever seen. Dark shoes, not quite dress ones but neither incredibly casual. Jim swallowed with an audible click, suddenly feeling a hobo. "I'm...a little under dressed. You look great, John..."

John gave a slowly spreading smile, polite as he ducked his gaze briefly. "James, you're too kind."

"No, seriously. You need my help finding something for prom?"

"I wouldn't rely on anyone else. You're ready to go, then?"

Wherever you'll take me," Jim thought in a daze. This man was about to be his, that was it. Jim took a steadying breath and stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Ready, John. Let's go have some fun!"

~~~~~~~~~~

The crowd at Starfleet Mall was no trouble for Jim. He was a pro and the number even seemed a little scarce a couple weeks before prom. John, however, really hadn't been joking when he said he didn't do crowds. He stuck close to Jim, and Jim settled his hand over John's back on occasion. Rather than hold John's hand, as he wanted, but John seemed comforted at the gesture.

They wandered for the first bit, so John could get introduced to the shops and best routes to the best places. Then they stopped for lunch at the food court, a Subway. They split a Veggie Delight and John payed, with the sole agreement that Jim would treat him to smoothies.

"So, James," John picked up the conversation again after a few minutes. "Tell me about that brooding gentleman who greeted me at the door today."

"Ohh, God, I'm so sorry about him!" Jim groaned. "I swear I was right behind him at the door, the jerk. He and I have known each other since we were kids, and it's just...it's terrible. He's terrible."

John looked amused as he sipped his smoothie. "He doesn't seem so bad. He's not much older than us, if I'm not wrong, but he has that look in his eyes."

"The, my-shotgun-is-loaded, unimpressed father look?" Jim deadpanned, and John chuckled easily as he nodded. "Tell me about it. No, he's twenty-three and a medical genius, no joke there. I'd trust him with my life, just not the social part of it. His Dad and my Mom are old "acquaintances", so he's more like a brother."

"Interesting," John mused, and took another bite of his sandwich. "Well, if he's not a candidate, have you any idea as to the lucky person you're taking to prom?"

Jim paused at the question, his heart skipping uncomfortably. It wasn't quite a red flag, but it made Jim wonder if John really had no intention in asking him. Of course, he also knew the tactic of leading someone off the trail. It could be a distraction. "Oh, not quite. I know I'm not a girl, but I'm sort of...holding out a bit before going there. Sort of wishing on my Prince Charming to find me singing at the wishing well, you know?"

John gave an impassive shrug. "A little old-fashioned, but I suppose it works. You seem more of a do-er, James. Someone might be waiting for you as their Prince Charming to ask them."

 _Ooh, good play_ , Jim felt the corner of his lips turn up in a coy smile. "I like your thinking."

As they were finishing lunch, Jim's cell dinged from a picture message from Nyota. First was the written one **: I took pics on your camera, but I wanted to show you before that. My phone doesn't do it justice, but damn, I am good:**

A picture of Pavel was next, and Jim's breath was taken away. He rested a hand over his chest as pride made it swell. "Good God, look at him! I'd snatch him _up!_ " He passed his phone over to John, who looked equally as impressed. "Right?! Wow, he looks amazing, exactly what I wanted!" He replied back with those exact words, and for her to hurry over so he could see the final product in person. They would be at the Bachrach; Nyota answered back that she would be bringing Spock along so they could shop for their outfits as well.

"You sure this will be all right, James?" John asked as they walked into the quiet, tidy shop. "Seems very..."

"Expensive?" Jim answered for him. "Yeah, but they have amazing deals this weekend because of prom, and I have the hookup with the head manager. I give him all the best clients and they never walk away unsatisfied," he winked. After kindly turning down the sales associate's help, Jim brought John first over to the shirts. "The shirt is the most important, you know."

"Why's that?"

"It's sort of like having a good hair day. Even if you're having a bad outfit day, your hair is great! The shirt is where your date's eyes will be heading to - especially with your figure, John."

"So, you're saying I can't have an awful tie, then?" John grinned, and laughed when Jim swatted his arm. "I'll take that as a no."

"Definite no. Well, with your hair, you'll look good in cooler colors, a lot like that shirt you have on, or a dark green or red. I know you like black, but - ooh, that blue! Oh, God, it's to die for and it goes with your eyes!" Jim pulled out one carefully folded shirt to hold up to John, and sighed dreamily. "Blue is your color, honey. I mean, we can totally go classic, black tux and white shirt, _if_ you'd like."

"I trust you, Jim. I'm a bit inept with my fashion sense, so I'll follow your lead."

That honestly made _no_ sense, but as the weeks had gone on, it was a fact John swore by. No matter what he wore, he always claimed he wouldn't know an oxford sock from a black one from Payless. Jim ended up picking out a white and blue striped tie, slacks, and an over jacket. Once they'd been led back to the dressing rooms, Jim passed the items in and shut the door. "I'm going to browse a bit, but I'll be right back, okay?"

Finding things for friends had always come easy to Jim. Picking out his own outfits always came with the self-criticism and doubt, which he never allowed himself around others. He thought about finding matching colors with John, but this wasn't a set deal yet and he didn't know where to start. Perhaps he would wait a bit longer. As he thought about it, John's words repeated in his head on asking someone. Rather than Jim waiting, perhaps John was the one waiting to be asked. With hope renewed, he headed back to the dressing rooms without worrying about his outfit. He knocked lightly, hearing shuffling from the other side. "John?"

"Er. I'm done, except for this stupid tie." The door opened, and John was fighting with the fabric around his neck. "Could you...?"

Jim laughed softly and stepped in, his eyes dipping and raising again. "You look so handsome. I knew this was a good color, good fit. Do you like it?" His hands loosened the tie, smoothed the silk.

"I do. It's a perfect choice, no one else could have picked it better," John replied earnestly.

"I think a few fashionistas would beg to differ, but thank you," Jim replied lightly. He had the tie tied in no time, but his hands remained over John's collar. He bit his lip, and then his eyes raised to meet John's. "I have a question for you."

"By all means."

That was just too sexy. Jim nearly lost composure, ruining the moment in some way, but he finally pulled his hands away and clasped them together. "Would you like to go to prom with me?"

John's lips parted slightly to answer, then they closed again, and his shoulders slumped a bit. The sound he made held no surprise, just...disappointment? "James. I have to confess something to you. I've been trying to find the right moment, but there really....wasn't one."

Jim frowned lightly as John moved to sit on the provided chair in the dressing stall. John looked at his tie, ran his fingers over it, and he just looked defeated. Conflicted. "I'm taken. I've promised myself to someone."

Jim could literally imagine the disappointment mirrored on his own face. He tipped his head to the side, his brows slack and lip turned down. "...Ahh. Like, engaged?" He dared to guess, and John nodded. "Your boyfriend is very lucky, then. I'm really sorry I was so forward with you."

"No, Jim, it's not you at all. Also...I'm actually, er..." He looked up sheepishly. "I'm not..."

This time, Jim gasped in understanding. "Oh! You're not gay. Oh, John, I'm so sorry, that was really presumptuous of me, I can't believe I - oh, God..."

John stood and rested his hands over Jim's shoulders. "Please, Jim, don't you feel bad over this at all. I should have been honest with you from the start, but the truth was, I really haven't made any friends here, and you're so genuinely nice to me. I hope...this won't ruin our friendship?"

Foiled again. Game over. Well, at least with John. One strike didn't mean out, just kind of hurt a bit. Jim finally shook his head, and wrapped his arms around John. "No. Not at all, I can handle it. I just hope you can forgive me for being such a shameless Peacock! I was so fighting to get you, you have no idea..."

John hugged him back, seeming relieved. "Believe me, your attempts were not ill-received. My fiance, she'll appreciate that someone else had the same taste in fashion as she does."

"Does she go here? I guess I've never seen you with girls, so that was another assumption on my part."

"No, she doesn't. She goes to Bradbury High School."

"Ohh! Okay, well that's awesome! Do I get to meet the lovely girl who stole you away from me?" He winked jokingly. At the promise that he would, the two resumed shopping and finding something for Jim until the others arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~

"God, he's so damn beautiful."

Noyta sighed softly, continuing to run her fingers through Jim's hair. His head was in her lap, and they were surrounded by a lake of blankets and pillows on the couch. That could only provide so much comfort, the rest in the form of bad fast food and shakes, a perfect one-eighty from lunch today. "I know, sweetie."

Jim sniffled miserably, his pinching his swollen sinuses and making things worse. He'd been too distraught to switch to contacts, and who wanted to cry with contacts in? He rubbed his current tissue under his runny nose and cleared his throat. "I mean, it's okay he's not gay. Like, I guess I shouldn't be moping. It just sucks, you know? I feel like it was really gonna happen."

Jim had been brave all afternoon, for Pavel's sake, encouraging him and taking more pictures of him by the fountain and with Nyota and John. They all got one together, light-hearted and casual, and afterwards got a few prints. Spock and Nyota had disappeared for a while to shop, but the group rejoined at the front doors an hour later after that. At the end of the shopping trip, John had headed home alone while Nyota had taken Pavel home, then dropped Spock off at his place. That was when Jim had finally broken down and cried on the way home. He now found another picture of John, and sighed heavily. "Okay, I have to stop."

"I agree. Here, I'll put this away later." She reached for the camera and set it on the side table. "You want to put on a movie? Something action-y? Or scary...."

Jim looked up at her, and patted her face with his free hand. "You hate scary movies, it's totally okay, Ny. This is enough - "

The door to the dining room opened, and Leo walked in with a packet in his hands. His eyes were on it, but as Jim groaned and covered his face with his hands, Leo stopped abruptly and looked up. "Er. Oh, hello you two. Am I...should I...?" He jutted his thumb back over his shoulder.

Nyota looked down at Jim questioningly, and Jim just sighed. "No," he replied nasally. "It's fine, Bones. Just got turned down for prom. No big deal. You're free to start the snarky comments at any time, really."

"Jim," Leo threw him an exasperated look, but it was strangely laced with sympathy. He stepped over and settled on the arm of the couch, closest to Jim's feet. He folded his arms, seeming to consider his words a moment. "He wasn't a jerk about it, was he?"

Jim shook his head, inwardly surprised this wasn't turning into a sass-fest. Even in his broken state he could _so_ out-sass Leonard McCoy. "No."

Leo nodded. "...I didn't think so. He seemed nice."

"You so live up to your reputation, Bones," Jim chuckled wryly. At Leo's questioning look, Jim just shook his head. "Forget it. It's fine, back to the drawing board, square one, et cetera."

Again, Leo nodded, then stood. "You in the mood for some distraction? I brought some movies from home, haven't touched them with all this work. I'll pop some popcorn?"

Jim peered up at him. "Seriously. Who are you, and what have you done with Bones? You don't have to, man, really."

Leo folded his arms. "Well maybe I wanna. Maybe I'd love to enjoy the big screen for my own selfish purpose instead of hunching over my damn laptop. Hm?"

Jim just rolled his eyes and sat up, feeling his hair was all a mess, but who cared? "Fine, fine, be selfish, and we'll join you. Pop the salty ones for us, not the butter."

Once Leo had disappeared into the kitchen, Jim just looked at Nyota incredulously. He didn't have to say anything for her to shrug. "Just let him make you feel better. He really might not be as villainous as you think, Jim."

"Tch. Yeah, tell that to my seven year old self, the summer he shoved ice down my shirt for, like, an entire afternoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK! A chapter, at last! Huzzah!
> 
> I loved writing this one. So much fashion and shopping and food, my favorite things. Here I present two pictures, what Jim decided to wear this chapter, and a picture of Anton Yelchin looking utterly adorable and delicious:
> 
> http://cdn23.us1.fansshare.com/photos/tomhardy/tom-hardy-nut-chris-pine-fashion-527760281.jpg (Jim)  
> http://www.listal.com/viewimage/5134336 (Chekov)
> 
> And now we know the truth about John. In Clueless, Cher finds out the new student, her dream man, is gay. At first, her reaction is the title of this chapter, but then they become the best of shopping buddies. It was a fun twist putting John on the other team.
> 
> Leo's acting awfully strange, poor Jim is so confused. I'm still so happy that Jim has Nyota as his bestie!


	4. Rollin' With the Homies

Jim went to school on Monday with renewed purpose. The day before, he'd spent the afternoon cleaning and finishing his homework, with more motivation than he'd probably ever had - and Jim was an incredibly driven person. He'd been waiting all of last year and what little had expired of this school year to be asked to prom, and that just wasn't going to cut it.

He'd even thought a bit about what prom really meant. It was a night to be free, of school work, stress and all things teachers and parents generally stressed in their children. There weren't too many openly gay students at his school, but a few he did know were gay and he wasn't going to out them. If he were to take some sweet girl to her first dance, he'd be okay with that.

He had to choose carefully, though, male or female. It would be the most important night of both their lives. Or, so the cliche went.

Classes were going well that week, both in particular from Mr. Pike and Mr. Barnett. It was clear they were head over heels for each other and must have had a wonderful weekend. When Jim walked into his first class, Mr. Pike was already at his desk, reading a text book, with a dreamy smile on his face. Jim thought about not bothering him, but whom was it who'd made this man's dreams come true? Yours truly, Jim thought to himself. He cleared his throat lightly and walked to the desk.

"Mr. Pike, good morning. Good weekend?"

Mr. Pike's head shot up, and an embarrassed blush flashed over his face when he caught Jim's meaning. "James. I suppose you could...anyhow." He shook his head.

Jim just snorted and folded his arms, reveling in the chance to be smug. "I knew it. Well tell me, is it all starry and wonderful? Being with the person you love?"

Pike glanced at his classroom, but honestly, not many students were here yet and were chatting among themselves. "Jim Kirk. Not that it's your nosy business, son, but..." He looked back at Jim and smiled. "Yes. Richard - Mr. Barnett and I had a very peaceful weekend. Nothing exciting, I assure. Oh, speaking of the weekend, I picked up something for you, but after class, all right? Class will be soon and I don't want you getting distracted all hour."

Jim's brows raised curiously. "Ooh, but now that's all I'm going to think about. All right, all right," he added at Pike's look. "I'll behave, you know I will, sir."

Admittedly, Jim didn't have much time to think about whatever it was. Finnegan was walking into class just as the bell rang, and quickly shuffled to his seat. He plopped down during attendance in a huff, and Jim couldn't help but turn around. "You okay?" He mouthed.

Finnegan rolled his eyes. "As if you care," he whispered harshly.

Jim was a bit taken aback, to be honest, but he figured it best to let the guy cool off before pressing further. Sure enough, during the worksheet of their Pride reading, Finny passed Jim a note by tucking it into Jim's collar. Jim pretended to scratch his neck and deftly took the paper, unfolding it quietly:

_Sorry Jimmy,_

_It was a rough weekend. Pavel talked to me and said that Hikaru asked him to prom, and he said yes. Little traitor. I know you had at least eighty-percent to do with his makeover, so I was a little pissed. Forgive me?_

Jim snorted softly and wrote his reply, then passed it back as sneakily as he could:

_Of course I forgive you, jerk. I did it for Pavel, not for you or Hikaru. I knew it could go either way, I wasn't rooting for one or the other. Slight lie. Back to square one with prom candidates, then?_

Finnegan was done with his reply and mid-pass when Pike spoke. "Tear it up now, boys, or you're both reading it to the class," he warned.

"Busted," Jim laughed, took the note, and tore it in half. "Talk later," he mouthed. He couldn't help but notice how particularly disappointed Finny looked, but now wasn't the time.

After class, Finnegan looked hopeful once more, but Jim told him to not wait up for now. "Mr. Pike wants to talk to me."

Finnegan scrunched his nose. "You two, always talking after class. Such a teacher's pet, Jim." He stood, and again did something strange. As he walked by he cupped Jim's chin, and slipped his finger across Jim's cheek before heading to the front and out the door. Jim's fingers rested gently over the touched spot, and he had to wonder what the hell that was about. Once the students filed out, Jim picked up his book bag and sidled up to Pike's desk. "You rang, sir?"

"Funny. All right, I...want you to know beforehand that this is not obligatory. So if you don't want to do it, it's just extra credit."

Jim frowned, even as Pike passed over what looked like a flyer. As Jim read it, he found it was a flyer and had the sudden urge to rip it to shreds. "Mr. Pike - "

"I know. I'm perhaps overstepping even asking you, but you know that it's a big prison. You wouldn't even be there to visit him."

It was an extra-curricular activity, which Jim normally thrived on. Reading poetry and encouraging inmates to write their own, was ideal. Not for Jim Kirk, though, not at that prison. "I'll have to decline, sir," Jim mumbled quietly. "Just knowing he's there...I can't do it."

Pike nodded understandingly, without hesitation. "I understand, Jim. I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort, I just thought..."

Jim nodded as casually as he could. "No, I got it. You didn't do anything wrong, really. Look, I gotta go to class, didn't tell Nyota I was staying after, and I gotta head to class..." He wandered out of the room, just feeling Pike's guilty expression on his shoulder. No, it really wasn't Chris Pike's fault. It was Frank's fault for being so terrible.

Jim had made it all the way to the recreational hall when he realized that his next class was in the opposite direction. He turned around, grumbling lightly, when he saw Finnegan at the end of the path. "Finny, hey," he called as loud as he could without bringing attention.

Finnegan looked over, and stopped. "You're already done with - hey, what..." He stammered as Jim started dragging him back down the hall. He was confused until he realized where they were headed, and simply let Jim lead the way to the auditorium. The door to the back stage was never locked during school hours, so the two slipped up the stairs and behind the curtains. "Jim, wait up, hm? We're here. You okay?" Finnegan tugged on him lightly, and ended pulling him close.

Jim's arms snaked around the back of Finnegan's neck, and their lips met without another question or word. Finny grunted softly, letting Jim set the rhythm, and it ended up being a wonderfully head-spinning one. By the time they pulled apart, they were breathless and barely an inch apart. "Now, tell me," Jim whispered, and licked his lips. "What did you want to tell me in that note?"

"...Go to prom with me, Jimmy."

~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud nine. Walkin' on sunshine, Happy Days Are Here Again.

All of the above? Yes.

In addition to finally having a date to prom, there was a party on Thursday. An impromptu pre-celebration held by the beautiful Delaney sisters, twins, at their parents' house. Mom and Dad were away for the weekend, of course, so it was perfect. Prom was Saturday, so it gave the students that day in-between to recover and cover their tracks.

Jim and Nyota were a bit more clever than, "I'm staying at Stacy's, I'll call when I get there!" No, they actually held study groups at either house, stayed for a few hours, then it was time to go out for shakes or fries as a celebration. The last one had been at Jim's place, so Nyota was gracious enough to host. They would figure out times to stop drinking, assign the designated drivers, alibis from seasoned party-goers. It was all taken care of. Nothing could rain on Jim's parade.

...Except, maybe, one thing. That one thing being in the form of Leonard McCoy, who knocked on Jim's door as he was getting ready.

"Come in," Jim called, slipping one contact against his eye and blinking a couple of times. He looked in his mirror and watched a cautious Leo shuffle in. "Music too loud? Sorry, I - "

"Music's not too loud, Jim. Trust me, I think my ears have finally desensitized enough," Leo tried to joke, but it came up empty. "Plans t'nght?"

"Oh, yeah, just a study group with Ny, should run late."

Leo took a deep breath, then walked over. "Wouldn't be a cover up study group, for a party?"

Jim looked up in mastered confusion, squinting his eyes. "Um, no?" He laughed. "Who has a party on a Thursday?"

Leo's eyes raised to the ceiling, then he shook his head to himself and tried again. "No need to act, Jim, I know about it already."

"Dude, Bones, really, if there's any partying to be going on, it's the food we're going to have after a decent cram session. Tests are on Monday."

Leo raised his brow and folded his arms. "Sort of like a pre-mid term, mid-term?"

"...Y-Yeah, like that - "

"I did go to school Jim. Believe it or not, it was just six years ago I was in your shoes."

Jim was busy working on his hair, turning his head side to side. "No you weren't. You're a size thirteen." When Leo lost composure in a short laugh, Jim looked up in entertainment. "He laughs. I got Leonard McCoy to laugh. Hell, if I was attending a party, that'd be my trick."

"Jim," Leo cleared his throat, trying to look stern again. "I'm serious. I know the Delaney girls are hosting it, and that about thirty percent of your school is going to be attending it."

Jim thought about that. Leo would know just how much Jim was in-the-know. He couldn't play it off as ignorance. "All right, I'll bite. Yes, there may be a party, held at the house of two lovely twins, but I had no plans to attend. Prom's on Saturday, why would I even mess that up? Finny will be my date, it's gonna be heavenly," he sighed genuinely, settling his chin against his palm. "We made out all second class, I haven't sluffed in such a long time. God that guy can kiss - "

"Jim, please, you're not listening," Leo growled, resting a firm hand on Jim's shoulder. "Look at me. I don't know if you've even paid attention lately, but I do take a class or two at the University. I do hear the gossip because all the freshman are still silly school kids and are going to attend. You know what their b-y-o-b is?"

Jim looked up, startled. "Bones - "

"It's not just booze, kiddo. There's going to be drugs there, and I seriously don't think you're stupid enough to get involved with that."

Jim honestly had tried one puff of weed, and he'd hated it. So even if there were drugs, it wasn't like he was going to light up. The thought angered him and brought him to his feet. "Jeez, Bones! You're such a nag, all the time. Ever since I've known you, all you do is whine! I'm _not_ stupid enough to get involved with that, so thanks! God, I have to tell you, I really hated the idea of you even coming here, but I thought, hey, he's going to be okay this time. He won't pick on me or pick me apart, but it looks like I was wrong!"

Leo was visibly hurt. "Jim..."

Jim's response was on his lips, but his cell dinged on his desk and he swiped it up. "I don't have time for you, Nyota's here. We're studying, end of discussion." He strode past Leo and stormed down the stairs, calling at his mother to not wait up, then slammed the door and stalked over to Nyota's car. Spock was in the passenger seat, and he and Nyota exchanged questioning looks as Jim settled in his seat with an angry huff.

"...Jim, has something upset you?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, you look pissed, honey."

"Just drive. I'm fine. Really." He paused a beat. "Bones is just the biggest, most idiotic jerk in the history of jerks, and that's a title to live up to. I mean, seriously, he just butts into people's lives like he owns them and..."

On and on he ranted, until the last of his steam had run its course. He was feeling better by the time they reached Nyota's driveway, and he was allowed a moment more to collect himself before the three of them headed in.

~~~~~~~~~~

The thumping, lively music could be felt at the beginning of the long, private drive of the Delaney house. Once inside, it was like a magnetic pull to be drawn into the fun and relaxation. Just what Jim needed, and he wasted no time in taking the offered red solo cup. It was eight o'clock, giving his group enough time to have a few beers, sober up, and head home around eleven-thirty. One o'clock had always been Jim and Winona's agreed curfew, while Nyota had to be home by midnight. Her mother insisted it was simply to help the younger ones in getting up for school, but Nyota had a feeling it was to keep the oldest baby bird under mama bird's wing a bit longer.

Sean had no curfew. He was currently attached at Jim's hip, as it had been since the study group. It had been tempting to sneak off to the bathroom to lock lips for a bit, but Finnegan had been whispering sweet nothings and sweeter promises in Jim's ear. "So, babe, what do you want to do first? Play games, go for a swim," he laughed, waving his hand towards the pool outside. The house was a sleek design with a lot of glass walls, overhead lights and a giant pool, which was being made good use of.

"My hair is perfect, I really don't want to get it wet," Jim replied sweetly.

"Oh, but later on you're willing to let me muss it up, hm?" Finny laughed, and the two giggled and shared another kiss. "How 'bout a different pool, hm? I bet not all the tables are full yet."

Downstairs was the second from the bottom, the game room. The one below that was the theater room, and it sounded like some high-octane shooter flick was playing. Lots of screaming and gunfire. The tables, as it were, were full, but Jim and Finny were content to find an empty corner in the dully-lit room. The two watched the game for a bit, but it turned when Finnegan started getting handsy and smooched Jim's neck. Wedged comfortably in the corner and against Sean's weight, Jim let him take over and they shared sweet, open kisses.

After a long while, Finnegan nipped at Jim's jaw, close to the bruise he'd sucked into the skin. "We should get a proper room, hm?" He breathed, his hand moving higher up Jim's thigh. He grinned when he heard the hitch in Jim's breath.

"Oh, Sean, I..." Jim bit his lip. "I just...I dunno."

"C'mon, I'm so hot for you right now." Finnegan mouthed over Jim's neck, could practically feel his heartbeat against his lips. "Let's just go upstairs, find a room, and see where things go."

Jim took a deep breath, his hand on Finnegan's chest. "...Well, I mean...I suppose we - "

"Jim? Hey, Jim, you down here?" It was Nyota. Jim sighed softly, but even romance could wait where Nyota was concerned - and she did look concerned. Jim peeled away from his date and stood to meet her.

"Ny, what's up, you okay?"

"Oh...let's just say Pavel was over-eager to try getting his feet wet. He's downed seven beers and he was dancing on the table - hit his head on the chandelier pretty good and they think it's a concussion. We should probably get him home - Spock hasn't had anything to drink yet."

Jim groaned and pushed out a breath, looking at Finnegan. "You wanna come with? It's best we get him responsive and a little sobered up before we take him home." Jim waited, but Finnegan hesitated. "C'mon, Sean, please?"

"All right, all right..."

Upstairs, Pavel was sitting upright, Hikaru with an arm around him, clutching an ice pack over his head and looking loopy. Nyota sidled up to him and cupped his face, and smiled. "Hey, Pavel, you okay, sweetheart? You understand me okay?"

Pavel giggled. "I understand you? O-K!" He gave a thumbs up. Well, it was a start.

"Jim," Hikaru spoke, "he might need a doctor. Leo's staying at your house, isn't he?"

"No. I mean, yes," Jim sighed. "He'll know we were at the party, and I lied straight to his face."

"We could say he bonked his head on the top of the sliding door," Nyota offered. "My dad is about his height and he does that all the time."

Jim shook his head. "He'll smell the alcohol on all of us a mile away. He's hella good at that." It would be ideal to take Pavel to Leo, but the doctor was being such a dick, Jim's pride took over. "There are other doctors around, we'll just say he didn't know he was drinking beer..."

No one looked convinced. It was just a bad coincidence, without much of a solution. Hikaru decided it was best for Pavel to get some fresh air, so the five of them finally stepped out into the night and walked to their car. Hikaru and Pavel, and Sean had carpooled, while Nyota, Spock and Jim had done the same in Nyota's car. While they let themselves sober up, they figured out what to do. Hikaru mostly talked with Pavel, which Jim thought was incredibly sweet. He loved how Pavel looked into Hikaru's eyes like he was the sun.

Finally, Hikaru said he would just take Pavel himself, and the rest could meet up at the hospital. "If you want," he added. "Really, no reason to get us all involved, so you should all enjoy the party."

"I - " Jim began, but Finnegan swooped an arm around him.

"Sounds good to me, let's get back in there, Jimmy."

"Ugh, Sean, please. Pavel needs us."

"He's got his boyfriend," Finny scoffed, ignoring the dark look shot at him. "C'mon, we just got here."

Jim tried to pull away. "Look, you want to stay, fine. Pavel is my friend and I want to be there for him. The hospital sucks and even with one person there you can still feel alone and scared. It's great to have a bunch of friends around you." He looked at Finnegan meaningfully, knowing his stubbornness would win. He didn't need Finnegan's approval, but it would be nice to be on the same side for once.

"All right, all right..." He sighed. "I'll take you, okay? Come on, let's go."

"Thank you!" Jim clapped.

"Yeah..."

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim should have known. He should have guessed, the way Finnegan was acting. Should have realized with all the romance movies he'd watched, how Finnegan was behaving.

As they drove to the hospital, somehow Finnegan "got lost" and got off the freeway too early. He swore he was following Hikaru's car, but Jim could see when the car turned onto the main street that there was no passenger and the driver was a woman. The entrance back onto the freeway was a few streets down, and Jim was getting antsy.

He was more so confused when Finngegan pulled into an unlit corner of a gas station. Jim looked around, running his palms over his thighs. "So, what are we - "

Finny's lips against his own cut him off. It was gentle at first, letting Jim relax in his seat. Finnegan's hand slipped up his thigh and didn't stop until it was between both, and Jim let out a gasping squeak. "You're so cute, Jim."

"Hey, hey! What are we doing? Pavel has a concussion, I want to be there for hi - " Jim tried, but he was cut off again and he was forced to mold to the kiss. "Oh, Sean," he whined. "Please, not now. We haven't talked about this - " He gasped again as he felt the fly and button to his pants being undone. _"Finny."_

Sean was surprised when Jim's hands, normally gentle and soft, were rough and strong as they pushed away. "Wow, a little tough, aren't we?"

"I don't want this, Sean. Knock it off," Jim growled, though he couldn't help the fear that slipped into his voice. "This isn't even the time to think about it, even if I did want it." He waited, but when Finnegan leaned in again, Jim groaned and opened the door. It wasn't the most graceful landing, and his pants threatened to fall, but soon he had them done up and he was glowering at his date. "I'm not getting back in that car until you promise to knock it off."

Finnegan paused again, looking not as disappointed as he probably should have been. "...Whatever Jim. I would have been the best lay of your life." He leaned over, grabbed the open door handle, and pulled it shut. Then he kicked the car into drive and started to drive off.

Jim felt the shock like a punch to the gut. "Hey. Hey! Sean, wait! What the heck are you doing - hey!" He was gone before Jim knew it, and Jim was stranded. He didn't understand. This entire day had started out great - good day at school, good time with friends, and besides a couple bumps in the road, Jim was feeling pretty good. He and Finnegan were going to go to prom!

"I don't get it," he said to no one. "I mean, I'm not a total prude, but I don't see anything wrong with saving myself. Sean knows I'm a virgin, but that doesn't give him the right to take it away out of know where...besides," he huffed, though he felt a bit hysterical, "it's not like I wasn't planning on being more ready by prom night. Two days, that's all it was gonna be, two - "

For the third time in ten minutes, he was cut off. Not by a pair of rough lips, but by a cold, heavy something placed against the back of his head. "Don't move, don't scream," a gravelly voice commanded. "Just gimme your phone and wallet, and I won't shoot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!!!!
> 
> This chapter was at 4,000 words, I had to stop here. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so the wait shouldn't be too long! 
> 
> What's going to happen now?? (Well, if you've seen the movie...;D)


	5. Not Prude, Just Highly Selective

This didn't happen in real life, right? Getting held up at gun point in a shady gas station, this was completely just to guide the story along. As the guy barked at Jim to hand over his phone and wallet, all he could muster was, "H-Huh?"

"Now! I know you got 'em on you, hand them over!"

Jim scrambled for the demanded items, practically tossing them over. "Okay, okay!" His hands remained in sight now, raised on either side of his head. The gun didn't move from his head. "...There, I did it..."

"Good, now on the ground," was the next rough order.

Jim gasped and wheeled around, not realizing what added danger that could put him in. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he shook his head. "No, please. Look, it's been a really long day, I think I just broke up with my prom date and this," he plucked lightly at his sweater, "is an Oliver Spencer's. I mean I can wash it in the machine, but - "

"A what?" The criminal asked incredulously. "Get on the fuckin' ground!"

Jim's protest bubbled past his lips, but died quickly as he flinched. He was known to swear. He didn't like to do it for two reasons, though. One, was it sounded ugly. The other, was that it reminded him of Frank. That man had a wonderfully ugly vocabulary, and had often directed it at Jim. Jim sniffled miserably and nodded, lowering onto his knees. He winced as the gun lowered with him, pressing against his temple and urging him onto his stomach. "...Okay, there. Is that okay?"

"Hey!" Someone suddenly called. "Oh, my god, he's got a gun," a voice called, but Jim was literally in no position to see whom. The weight of the gun left, and footsteps scuffed along the asphalt. There was no gunshot, as Jim had feared - his heart was ready to burst - and he just lay there, afraid to move. It was quiet for a long while, until he heard fresh footsteps approaching. He whined and covered his head.

"Please - "

"Hey, honey," a woman's shaky voice called softly. "I won't hurt you, okay?"

Jim looked up in relief, though he seemed rooted to the spot. He was afraid now that if he did move, he'd piss his pants. "Is he gone?"

"Yes," the woman cooed in sympathy, lowering to a crouch. "I called the cops. I'm not sure if they'll be able to do much, since we're way out here, but let me get you inside so we can lock up? What brought you out here?" She reached out, and smiled when Jim finally reached out. "There we go."

"I was...out with friends," he mumbled, and swiped covertly at his eyes. "Look, I-I just need to call my friend, if I could use your phone?"

"Oh, sweetheart. Come on."

The two walked into the station's shop, and the woman immediately locked the door and pulled the string on the open sign. The man behind the cash register was a big guy with tattoos, but his eyes were gentle as he regarded Jim. "You okay, kid? Need some water?"

"Uh..." Jim thought it over. His head was starting to hurt, and he was shaking like a leaf. Yeah, it was probably best he drank something. He nodded his thanks, not trusting his stomach to find its way past his lips. The man copied the motion and went to the water tank to fill a cup.

"Can we call someone for you? Do you live far?" The woman asked. Her name tag, as Jim noticed, read, "Alicia." Alicia was probably Jim's mother's age, looked friendly and sweet. "I have a phone here, I'll get it for you." She reached over the counter and picked up the store phone, setting it on the checkout space.

Jim let the man, named Daniel, hand him one more cup of water before he felt ready to make a call. Without hesitation he dialed Nyota's number, hoping to God she would think to answer. He couldn't say he was surprised to hear her voicemail, but the hour was late. If she was asleep, or with Spock, he couldn't disturb her. He nearly thought of dialing one more time, but then another face popped into his mind.

Leo was always up late, helping Winona with her case. Jim wanted to die, knowing this might be his only chance home, but that's all he wanted to do. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. And still a bit buzzed, though it was fading, and it wasn't fun anymore. He sighed heavily, and dialed Leo's cell. This was not going to end well.

~~~~~~~~~~

"You're awful in the mood tonight..." Leo teased.

Gary Mitchell hovered over Leo, pressing endless kisses into his neck when their lips weren't stuck together. "Of course. You know when you come into town, I'll always show you a good time."

They were both still fully dressed, but Leo was hopeful that problem was soon to be fixed. He needed a good screw, with all the stress from this week and his argument with Jim. It had taken only a half hour of trying to cool off, before Leo was dialing Gary's number and hoping it was still the same one. It had been, and it was like neither of them had been apart a year. They met at an ice cream parlor, and had managed a couple of bites before both of them decided they had an appetite for something else.

That was the thing about their relationship. It was friends with benefits, nothing committed because both of them didn't have time for a decent relationship. Leo had classes and work, and Gary drove trucks and delivered products. Both were away from home, but when they did get a chance, a nice beer and a one night stand never hurt. Now they were at Gary's apartment, and Leo stretched comfortably as Gary pawed and kissed over him.

"You know what I was thinking we could do?" Gary asked. Just as Leo was about to answer, a sound cut him off. His phone, on the night stand. "Ignore?"

"Ignore," Leo snorted, and moved to turn his phone on silent. As he picked it up, however, he noticed the caller ID. "The hell...?"

"Who is it?"

"The...gas station near Sun Valley." He thought about it a moment longer. "The gas station a few miles from where that party was."

Gary paused, then sighed. He knew his abilities in distracting Leo were only so limited. "Babe..."

Leo shook his head distractedly and decided to hit the answer button, despite his better judgement and tight pants. "Hello?"

"Oh, thank God," Jim's voice rang through. "I was worried you wouldn't - anyway. Um, Bones?"

Leo sighed heavily. "Yeah, Jim..."

"Look...I kind of need a ride home. See, it started with Pavel getting a concussion, then we were headed to the hospital and Finny was driving, then he pulled over and started feeling me up, and it was awful, a-and so I got out."

"Jim."

"S-So then I told him, I wasn't going to get back in until he promised not to touch me, and then he drove off."

"Jim."

"Well, I was figuring out what to do, when this guy suddenly came up behind me and held a gun to my head," Jim's voice suddenly cracked. Leo frowned and shifted his focus to Jim's tone. What he'd passed off as chatty, Leo realized was panic bubbling in Jim's voice. "And he yelled at me and told me to get on the ground, and I totally ruined my sweater - "

"Jim. Wait, kid, wait." Leo sat up. "Someone put a gun to your head? Did they hurt you?"

"...Um...no, but..."

"Jim," Leo repeated softly. "Listen. Are you safe? You're with someone?"

"Yeah, the people at the gas station locked the door and called the cops. They haven't showed up yet, b-but that's okay. Look, can you come get me?"

"...Yes, I will. Now, I'm going to safely say I know where you are, from the caller ID, and also say you were at that party, weren't you?"

"..."

"Jim Kirk."

"...Yeah, I was. Are you going to end me?"

"No, I'm not. I want you to stay in that store until I get there, and if the police get there first, just tell them what you did me. Did you have anything to drink?"

Jim sighed, but it sounded more out of fatigue than annoyance. "A couple drinks, but it's been long enough since the party. They don't need to know, right?"

Leo sat up, and found his shoes right by the bed. He lowered down to get them on, and felt Gary's hand on his back. "No, I suppose not. I'll be there in record time, you just stay put, 'kay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Bones."

Leo hung up, and threw an apologetic look over his shoulder. "Sorry, Gary, I need to go save a drunk teen from a gas station thirty miles from here."

Gary already seemed understanding. "Want me to go with? I mean, maybe it might be less awkward between you two."

Leo was ready to decline, but the look on Gary's face, imagining that forty minute car ride with a quiet Jim - being tempted to chew him out - it might be best. "Fine. Sorry to get you caught up in his drama. I knew he was going to that party, and he lied right to my face."

Gary grinned as he stood from the bed. "Vent all you need on the way, I know Jim might not want to hear it after the night he's had."

In the end, after said venting session and letting Gary be the one to drive, Leo was feeling considerably better. They'd stopped by the house to get his medical bag, just in case Jim was withholding any more information. Winona had gone to sleep, so there was no need to worry her until the morning. Or, at all, but Leo was certain she would know something was wrong. A mother always knew, even if they acted like they didn't.

As they pulled into the gas station, the police were pulling away. Leo could see Jim spot them from inside, recognize the car, and look away. He looked pretty miserable, to say the least. Leo's sympathy for him went up a notch or two as he stepped from the car. Gary followed close behind, and the woman standing in the doorway, one of the attendants, regarded them cautiously. "I'm here for the young man in there," Leo explained politely. "I'm the one he called, name's Leonard."

Her face softened, and she allowed them room. "I see! Well, come on in, he's ready to go home and get some sleep, poor boy."

Jim looked up, and his face brightened - though not necessarily at Leo. "Gary Mitchell? Don't tell me you got dragged into this," he gave a weak laugh.

Gary smiled and moved over to him, hugging him briefly. "Hey, kiddo. You okay? You look like you've had a beyond rough night. Did some guy manhandle you? Do I need to go kick some ass?"

"No, Gar, I'm...okay." Jim sighed as they pulled away. He gave a sheepish look at Leo, who was giving him that tight-lipped expression he hated. "...Bones."

Leo hesitated, then stepped closer and cleared his throat. "I won't yell at you, if that's what you're wonderin'. I brought my bag, though, and I'd like to make sure you're not in shock."

"Bones," Jim sighed quietly, but Gary nudged him.

"He's not doing it to annoy you, he's in doctor mode. Come on, let's get you home."

At the car, Leo had Jim sit on the hood while being given a basic checkup. His heart rate was still uneven, his irises skittish, and he looked as pale and washed out as a ghost. He was dirty and his palms had gravel imprints, but other than that, he was in good shape. "You'll be okay, you're just shaken up," Leo concluded, setting his things away. "When we get home, take a bath, get into comfortable clothes, and go straight to bed."

"Doctor's orders?" Jim sniffed grumpily.

"Yep."

Even with Gary there to make light conversation, things were still awkward on the way home. Leo drove, so he was mostly quiet to concentrate, and Jim was slumped in the back seat with his arms folded over his stomach. He was on Leo's side of the car, giving him the chance to look back on occasion. Leo thought he might have seen a shiny glint int Jim's eyes when they passed through lit areas, but by the time they reached the city again, he couldn't be sure. Leo dropped Gary off first, walked him to the door, and bid him farewell with a chaste kiss.

By the time they reached the house, Jim had moved to the passenger seat and was fast asleep. Leo sat there a moment in the quiet, watching Jim's breaths leave him in steady rises and falls. He looked so much younger, so innocent and it angered Leo to know this kid had been messed with. His cheeks had more color to them now, which was good. Leo found the strange urge to reach out and...he didn't know, brush that blonde lock from Jim's forehead, but he restrained himself.

Jim didn't need any more non-consensual touch tonight. Leo cleared his throat softly and pulled his keys from the slot. "Jim, wake up. We're home."

Jim twitched and woke, blinking sleepily as he looked around. "Hm? Oh...okay." He sighed tiredly and stretched after taking off his seat belt, then stepped from the car and shut the door. Leo followed him up to the porch, unlocked the door, and let Jim step inside.

"Good to be home, hm?" Leo asked softly.

"...Yeah. Um," Jim looked away, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Thanks. You didn't have to save my ass, and you did."

Leo's mouth twitched into a smile. "Habit. Doctors tend to do that." He watched Jim smile back and nod, and the younger man began to turn away. "Um, Jim?"

Jim turned back, trying to be patient. This was all awkward and he just wanted that bath. "Yeah?"

Leo waved him closer, his expression sheepish. Jim sidled over, a bit suspicious, even more so when Leo extended his arms. "Humor me, Jim? Just tonight."

"Bones, you don't have to..." Jim began. He didn't ever think about hugs when it came to Leo. They were the least hug-oriented pair. Still, a hug kind of sounded nice, even from the person offering it. "All right." He nestled into Leo's arms, and a sudden warmth washed over him. Leo's arms wrapped around him in the most secure way, strong and enveloping. Jim could smell the remnants of cologne and...it comforted him.

Leo was comforting him.

"There are people who love you, Jim," he spoke softly. "People who go crazy when they think you might not be safe."

Jim frowned and looked up. "You knew I was safe."

Leo hesitated. He thought about saying what was on his mind, but he shook his head. "Just...remember that, okay? Promise me?"

"I..." Jim trailed off, confused at Leo's behavior. "Okay, but...are you mad at me for lying?"

"Not now," Leo shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, okay? Oh, before I forget, drink a couple glasses of water; it'll help with that headache, and for in the morning." He smiled, then pulled away and patted Jim's back. "Good night, Jim. Sleep well."

Jim watched him trail off, a bit incredulous. He didn't know who that man was, or what they'd done with Leonard McCoy, but tonight, he found he didn't care.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim didn't wake up to the sound of his alarm clock. That was attached to his phone, which he no longer owned. He woke to the shining sun, which was a lot brighter than it was when he usually got up just before seven.

He sat up, stretched, sat there for a moment...then slumped back down and burrowed under the covers. He didn't care what time it was; for the first time in his life, he didn't care about going to school. A life-threatening trauma allowed one day off, didn't it? He lay there a long while, not sure if he wanted to cry or sleep, when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Jim, hon?" His mother called. "You awake? It's half-past-noon."

"Oops," he muttered. "C'min, Mom," he sighed, and rolled over onto his other side. He watched her slip in and close the door, then she closed the space to the bed and crawled onto it. Tucking down next to her son, she ruffled his hair. "Morning, my studious young son," she spoke, though it was seemingly without mirth. Did she not know? Had Leo not said anything?

"Er...yeah," Jim mumbled, and snuggled closer to her. He must have been feeling the residual effects of last night - needing comfort - and cuddled into her side. She wrapped an arm around him, patting his bicep gently. "Afternoon, Mom."

"Sounds like you needed a day off. You need sustenance?" She looked down, and Jim looked up and grimaced. She nodded, and patted his arm again. "I figured. You don't look totally hungover, but food probably doesn't sound too good, does it?"

Jim winced, and looked away. "You knew."

"I did - and no, Leo didn't rat you out. Your Mom may have done some lying of her own, to her mother. It's like this cycle that can't be broken."

"Am I grounded?" Jim peered up at her. Winona had never grounded Jim, and perhaps that was why he always figured he could get away with things like this.

Winona tisked thoughtfully. "I haven't decided yet. Your prom is tomorrow, right?"

Jim huffed in annoyance. "Not that it matters. My date tried to feel me up and stranded me when I told him to knock it off. Safe to say, I don't have a back up."

"I'm sorry," she murmured sympathetically. "Really, that wasn't fair to you. I also think, it wouldn't be fair to ground you from the prom, to be with your friends, for something that really didn't end up being your fault. Nyota was here this morning, _but_ ," she added at Jim's surprise, "I told her to come back after school. You were pretty zonked and needed the sleep. She told me that you two are usually pretty responsible when you're at parties, and that you waited a bit before taking Pavel to the hospital."

"I don't even know if he's okay," Jim moaned.

"He is. She said he was out within a couple of hours, and his mom picked him up. A number of parents got in touch with the police, and the party broke up after that. I'm not glad you were stranded, but I'm also glad I didn't have to pick you up from the station last night. I'm also glad, Leo was there to get you, but you know you could have called me. I might be a lawyer, but I try to do my best to be your mother, too, kid."

Jim hadn't expected the spiel, but it didn't go unwanted. He looked away again and nodded, secretly glad when she hugged him tighter. "Sorry, Mom. I should have told you. I shouldn't have gone," he corrected, and she seemed more satisfied with that answer. "I also should have called you. I was just...scared."

"I know. I'm not going to coddle you and cry, but let me tell you, I felt like I was going to be sick when Leo told me. I don't even wanna think about..." She shook her head. "Anyway. If I'd have known that was going to happen, I would have confronted you about the party. I figured it was best to let you learn the hard way, and that...nearly cost both of us."

Jim suddenly noticed that her hug wasn't as loose as initially thought. Her arm wrapped around him protectively, and her jaw was set. Eyes were far away, and Jim realized just now angry she was. She was holding that in, perhaps she wasn't mad at him, really, but Jim had messed up. Perhaps it was time to sober up, have a talk with Nyota about parties. "I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered, and hugged her back. "I was stupid."

"So was I, baby. I think Leo was the only smart one in this scenario - I owe that kid a lot."

"Where is he?"

"He's downstairs, getting lunch ready. I'm having the group over for sandwiches and lemonade, and I was a bit stressed playing hostess. Leo stepped in and already has some of it made. You sure you don't want to come down and get something?" She brushed a couple of locks from his face, then let her finger trail across his chin. It got a smile out of him and she copied it. "There we go."

"Mom...come on. I know he'll be mad at me."

Winona blinked in confusion. "Why would he be mad at you?"

"I...kind of ruined his night with Gary. He had to drive almost an hour out to save me, and - "

"Jim, honey," Winona sighed heavily, resting a finger on his lips. "Baby. Go down and talk to him. Don't be a hermit just because of a shitty night; we love you and want to make sure you're okay."

 _There are people who love you, Jim. People who go crazy when they think you might not be safe_. Was that what Leo had meant? Did it drive his mother crazy that he was out behind her back? He knew she loved him, but he'd never even thought about it. He finally nodded and hugged her tightly. "Okay, Mom."

They made it downstairs after that. Jim didn't really care that he wasn't done up, even though he normally would be with company coming over. He was in his glasses, blue Yale hoodie that his mother had given him, and grey sweats with the bunched cuffs. His feet remained bare, but that was normal at home, dressed up or not.

In the kitchen, Leo was busy at work; faced away from the door Jim and Winona stood in, a row of half-made sandwiches on the counter. He shuffled along, setting tomatoes on one slice of bread, until he was finished with that and moved back to place the meat. "Nona," he called. "Am I doin' half turkey, half ham?"

"Yeah," Winona smiled as Leo turned in surprise. "Want extra pairs of hands?"

Leo's eyes darted behind them, lingering on Jim a moment longer. He had that soft expression on his face again, one that said he still was thinking of last night. "Err, yeah, thanks. The lemonade just needs to be iced and set away," he motioned to the pitchers prepared. "Jim, would you like something to eat?"

Jim was about to decline, but he got a firm nudge to the ribs for his trouble. " _Ah_ \- jeez, Mom," he whispered, throwing her a look. She seemed unfazed as she wandered to the fridge to get ice. "Um...yeah, okay."

"Good, 'cause I kinda had something set aside anyhow," Leo replied with a smile. And actual smile. "Something easy, since I figured you weren't feeling too well." He moved over to the fridge once Winona had stepped aside, and pulled out a bowl with a spoon in it. "Chilled fruit," he explained lightly as he set it before Jim.

Normally, Jim didn't think anything of a fruit bowl - it was just fruit. As he looked in, he could see peaches floating in the juice, among strawberries, red grapes, and diced kiwis. It was the peaches that caught his interest. "Bones is this...?" He looked up. "Your Mom used to make this for me when I came over, didn't she?"

Leo's smile twitched into a full grin, and he nodded. "I thought you'd notice that, yeah. I, uh, know it's just fruit, but I hope it tastes the same." He patted Jim's shoulder, then suddenly something dawned on his face and he winced. "Er, sorry, Jim - "

"Bones," Jim sighed. "I know you're not going to hurt me. You don't have to walk on eggshells, I'm really okay."

Leo still looked a bit stricken, but he nodded and tried to smile again. It wasn't until Jim was taking his first bites into the cold treat that he could relax, and got back to work on the sandwiches.

As Jim ate, he thought about what Leo had meant, with the fruit tasting the same. He tried to remember what it had been like at the McCoy house, and realized nothing seemed different. He remembered Eleanora, how sweet she was, and suddenly, what she always said when she handed the bowl down to Jim. "Made with love, darlin'."

Jim gave a sly glance up at Leo, and his stomach started doing funny, not unpleasant things he wasn't sure how he felt about.


	6. Not As Clueless

In the afternoon, Jim was ready for a quiet rest of the day. He'd put on a polite face for when his mother's colleagues arrived, but he found himself sticking closer to Leo as they sat at the dining table. It was mostly discussion over the case, the progress they'd made, and Leo's contribution to such things.

He waited. He waited until they'd shifted into more serious talk about work, and when they decided to move into the den, Jim offered to join Leo in cleaning up dishes and the kitchen. Leo didn't argue, just gave him a wordless nod and the two collected plates and glasses. As they worked, it was quit but not completely uncomfortable between them. Leo cleaned, Jim rinsed and set the dishes in the washer. Leo couldn't help but glance over at Jim when he turned away, and finally found words to speak aloud.

"Um, Jim?"

"Hm?" Jim looked up over his shoulder. Leo was busy at work, but in his eyes he seemed miles off. "You, uh, okay?"

"Yeah," Leo replied passively, attention still on the plate he was scrubbing. "Just, um...wondering your plans for tomorrow. Will you go?" He paused, then looked at Jim worriedly. "I'm not trying to pry into your life, I swear - "

"Bones," Jim laughed. "I know you're not. You've been strangely chivalrous since last night, and...it's been kind of nice. Besides, I'm not sure I'm grounded or not, so..." He shrugged. "Don't worry about me, though, I won't...snap at you like I did before." Jim paused as he realized he hadn't even apologized for that. "I'm sorry, by the way. If I'd just been more honest, maybe neither of us would have been so upset."

Leo gave him an amused look as he handed over the soapy plate. "I s'pose, yeah. It's definitely not like you, to be so mad, so it just surprised me. It did help open my eyes to my own behavior; that I can't control anyone to do anything."

"Well, you were just looking out for me, is all, right? I was just stupid, Bones."

"Jim," Leo gave him a wistful sigh. "We've all done stupid things. It's just a matter of moving on."

At promptly two-fifty in the afternoon, the front bell rang. Since neither Winona or Leo were anywhere to be found, Jim left his comfortable place on the couch, and checked the peep hole. It was Nyota, Spock, and Pavel, the former and latter looking beyond stressed. Spock, as always, remained in a state of calm, even as Jim opened the door.

"Oh, Jim!"

"Jim!"

Jim was met with two pairs of arms and a kiss on the cheek from Nyota, and a flurry of conversation he couldn't decipher. "Whoa, whoa, guys! It's good to see you, too."

"Jim, can you forgive me?" Nyota asked emotionally. Jim couldn't be sure, but he would almost swear he saw Spock roll his dark eyes behind his girlfriend's shoulder. "I saw that someone called me, I had a feeling it was you, but we were..." She glanced back. "Well, there's no excuse."

"Ny, I'm sure there was plenty good reason not to answer my call - I wasn't even calling from my phone." He looked at Pavel, and ruffled his loose curls. "You need some more styling product. You feeling okay? Better?"

"Jim, I am feeling one hundred percent, yes," Pavel replied mournfully. "Zo I cannot say the same for you. John vanted to be here..." He added slowly.

"John? How come? He wasn't even at the party, he wouldn't have known."

"Oh, he did," Nyota raised her brow, a smile forming on her face. "He was with his fiance, though. That didn't stop him from finding out what Finnegan was up to this weekend, plus ditching you..."

Jim's eyes widened in worry. "Oh, my god. Nyota, what happened?"

Spock quipped lightly. "Suspension. Rights to attend the Prom revoked, hardly serious. Harrison came out victorious, as it were."

"Whaaaat..." Jim gasped, his hands over his mouth, and Nyota nodded. "He beat up Finny?"

"To say the least. It wasn't too brutal," she added to alleviate the horror on her friend's face. "Finny deserved it though. He was going to take something you weren't ready to give up, then ditched you to get mugged. Also," she added softly, as if telling a secret, "Mr. Pike found out about the party, and what happened to you."

"Oh, greeeaat," Jim moaned, leaning against the door frame. "Does the entire school know?" He looked at Nyota, hoping it wasn't true, but her guilty shrug gave her away. "Jeez."

"No one is blaming you, Jim," Spock added sincerely. "Not the entirety of the school knows, but many of our known classmates. Mr. Pike simply knows because the fight broke out in his classroom."

Jim blinked, and his stomach sank. He couldn't imagine Pike having to deal with that in class, it must have been frustrating and unsettling. "Oh, God. Seriously, what's been going on? I've missed one day and I'm sort of glad I did!"

"It vas sooo much drama, Jim," Pavel sighed. "Are you okay? He did not hurt you?"

Jim realized Pavel was eyeing the hickey on Jim's neck, which he was suddenly remembering with furious embarrassment. He was grateful no one in the house had bothered to say anything, especially the company. "Oh, hon, no. I got that with full consent," he laughed sheepishly. "Then you hit your cute little head and it was enough for Sean to show his true colors. Well, you guys wanna come in for a bit? It's kind of quiet, I think the adults are all working right now."

"We do having something later..." Spock began, innocently schedule-oriented. A sharp look from his lady zipped his mouth shut. "Though, I believe it can wait."

"That's right," Nyota muttered knowingly, and cradled Jim's head. "This boy needs our company and we're going to give that to him as long as he needs."

Jim laughed and hugged her, before leading them in. "You're all the best."

~~~~~~~~~~

The lawyers finally emerged from the den around six, and by then, Jim and his group had moved upstairs into his room after ordering dinner. They'd been talking about Prom all afternoon, where the group's dinner would be, what pictures to take, and Jim, though he figured he might be grounded, offered to take some pictures by the pool and flowers by the front drive. The only reason Jim knew the group was headed out, was because Winona wandered up to say hello to everyone.

"Well, I thought I heard some chatter going on! How's the party going?"

"We ordered pizza, Mom. Enough for you and Bones, too, if you want it. It should be here any minute now."

"Oh, well, thank you!" Winona laughed. "I think I'm due for some pigging out, after all the work we've done." She turned her head back towards the hall, as she suddenly heard the bell ring downstairs. Leo answered distantly that he would get it, and Winona smiled. "You all aren't planning on being hermits for dinner, right? We can all eat under the patio, it's a nice night."

Jim hurried down first, since he remembered his tip was sitting in his hoodie pocket. They'd already payed over the phone, so all Jim had to do was greet the man on the doorstep, hand him the cash as Leo took the boxes, and began to close the door. He noticed, however, as the delivery guy hopped into his car, that a familiar one was driving up the wide driveway.

The car parked, and a moment later, John's tall figure stepped out. "Hey, everyone, I'll be back in, in a sec! John's here!" Jim closed the door behind him, and hurried down to meet the taller man. His excitement died a bit as he noticed the bruise circling John's right eye, a stark contrast against his skin. Jim just sighed and reached out, and John let him brush his thumb over it. "My hero."

"I knew I never liked that nitwit. You know you should have...could have called me, James."

Jim shrugged and folded his arms over his middle. "I was a bit...careless this weekend. If I hadn't been like I was, it probably wouldn't have happened."

"Perhaps," John replied dismissively. "Parties are overrated, I wouldn't have been caught miles near that one, either. It doesn't mean being a social shut-in like me is a good idea," he added to get Jim to smile. "Being cautious isn't a bad idea. I admit, I feel a bit protective of you, because I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone who'll make you happy." He watched Jim sigh knowingly, looking off thoughtfully. Jim didn't see it, but John was glancing as Leo watched from the doorstep. John reached out and patted Jim's shoulder. "You're a bit clueless sometimes, Jim."

Blue orbs rolled in annoyance. "As if, jeez. Look, you'll be okay?"

"Of course I will. Mr. Finnegan as well; he did get a shot or two in, as you can see."

Jim just shook his head. "You're such a tough guy. I just hope you didn't give Pike too much trouble."

John leaned forward. "Between you and me, I put on a bit of a show so he would know what happened. I know he cares about you, and sometimes, you...you're very independent, when it comes to letting people help you."

Jim opened his mouth, but Leo's voice rang out. "Jim?" The blonde turned, and to him it probably seemed as if Leo had just stepped outside. "The pizza's gonna get cold. You wanna join us? John, wasn't it?"

John gave a brief smile and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Leonard McCoy. Before you offer, Jim, I must be off. I'm expected for dinner, but thank you."

"Oh, all right," Jim sighed, throwing a teasing glance at Leo. "Don't let him scare you off, John."

"I'm not scared," John puffed up, but it was all a show, and even Leo raised a brow in amusement. "I'll see you Monday, then, Jim? Or will I catch you at the prom?"

"Maybe!" Jim winked enthusiastically. Frankly he was tired of not-answering that question and it was best to play along rather than explain. "I'll see you around soon, John, drive safe. And put ice on that eye."

"I will," John promised as he stepped into his car. Jim watched him until his car left the drive, then he turned to follow Leo back into the house.

Pizza, plates drinks and good company were all settled under the patio, and Jim curled up next to Nyota. He tried to not even think about his crisp new outfit hanging in his closet, or the fun he might miss, but honestly, with all the struggle of getting a date and then losing them, Jim wasn't sure he really wanted to go at all. For tonight, it was just nice being with family and friends, safe and sound.

~~~~~~~~~~

Winona could hardly believe it. After she'd finally decided to let her son off the hook Saturday morning, the only thing Jim had said, was, "I'm not going."

She blinked in confusion, sharing a look with Leo at the breakfast table. "Well, you certainly don't have to, but don't you want to?"

"Jim, this is the night. The night you've been waiting for a long while now," Leo frowned.

Jim threw him a wry look. "You're the one who said proms are organized chaos. I don't feel like going after all that drama."

"Now wait a minute," Leo added, "I said that because that's how I feel about it, not you, Jim. You think all that stuff is...special, I dunno. Don't let some jerk spoil that for you."

"Look, look," Jim laughed. "It won't be a complete waste. The group is coming over for pictures, and I'll get dressed up. Besides, Mr. Pike is a chaperon and I don't want to have awkward conversation about it. Not until Monday, because that's inevitable. Besides, the last time we talked, I think I made him feel guilty about something. Pass the syrup, please, Mom?"

Winona did as asked. She'd been worried that with all the drama mentioned, that her son's appetite would have been affected. With the pizza yesterday and waffles made by Leo today, Jim was on thirds when he usually barely had seconds. Still, she passed the syrup anyhow, glad that at least he was eating. "What do you mean, made him feel guilty?"

Jim hesitated with the bottle over his stack, his expression unreadable. "Um...it's nothing, Mom. Really, I was just being stupid. Like this weekend. It doesn't matter, I just don't want to talk to him about it in the school gymnasium."

The two adults shared another look, but with resigned sighs they decided to drop that subject. Jim had dealt with enough lately, and upsetting him again was not what they wanted. Leo moved to stand, as he was done with his breakfast, and patted Jim's shoulder. "Well, okay. Just take a lot of pictures, have fun tonight regardless. When you're happy Jim, everyone else is, too."

After setting his plate in the dishwasher, Leo wandered off, leaving Jim to give his mother a confused look. "What is with him?" He murmured.

Her simple shrug and mysterious smile wasn't helpful in the slightest.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Cue the high school movie prom montage."

Jim straightened his tie, rolling his eyes at his mother's reflection in his mirror. "Ha-ha, suuuper funny."

"If it had Green Day in the background, you'd be all for it," she insisted from her place on his bed. "You look incredibly handsome, you know. Like a young Billie Jo Armstrong."

Jim flipped his hair with finality, observing himself a moment. "Well, thank you, he is my idol after all. Glasses? No glasses? And you're right about the Green Day thing, one-hundred percent."

"Hm..." Winona stood and made her way over, taking Jim's glasses from the desk and unfolding them. Jim let her set them on his face, and she mulled it over. "I say no glasses. Hides your eyes."

Jim was dressed in dark blue, with a dark grey tie and black, straight-leg slacks. He'd forgone the cliche of wearing sneakers with his nice clothes, and opted for actual dress shoes. "All right, no glasses. Everything else look okay?"

"Mm-hm. Though I wish you had the heart to go, kid, you do need a night to have some fun. However, I'm not going to say another word about it, I promised."

"Thank you," Jim smiled gratefully. "If I do decide to go out, I've got the car, I know where the group will be at any given time. Nyota said she'd call the house phone if there was any change in plan."

"Okay. Well, let's get on down there, they should be here any second."

When the prom group arrived at six-fifteen, Jim had his camera charged and ready for an awesome photoshoot. It was Hikaru and Pavel, looking utterly handsome in their tuxes, and Spock and Nyota. Nyota's dress was beyond gorgeous; pale pink chiffon with one strap on the left shoulder, and silver embellishments along said strap and the dip on the torso. The fabric was bunched at the waist, but the rest was flowing and light. "Ny, you look like a queen," Jim kissed her cheek as she stepped in.

She would have been the only girl, but Jim got a surprise as John was the last to file in a moment later. He had at his hip a pretty redhead, who was dressed in a green, short sleeved silk dress with a ribbon across her waist. "John! I thought you didn't like crowds," Jim teased with a smile.

"We heard there was a fantastic photographer planned for the evening and had to join," John smiled. "James, this is Marla, my fiance."

Jim put on a show kissing her hand, and her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Marla, I'm Jim. You know, John, if you did want a photographer for the wedding..."

John patted Jim's shoulder. "That's the idea."

The pictures ended up turning out fabulously. Jim relied on a couple of black and white shots, but for the most part he liked to leave pictures unaltered. He snapped a few of each couple, did some group shots, and got one of just the girls and just the boys. He felt rather clever, having managed to side step any offers of getting him into the pictures before everyone left to dance. He especially promised to have said photos printed out by Monday.

Once everyone had bid goodnight, Jim closed the door and turned to a quiet house. He could admit, a twinge of sadness poked at him, a bit of bitterness towards Finnegan, but he was really trying not to be upset. He wandered to his Mom's open study door, and knocked. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hm?" Winona didn't look up from her papers.

"You, uh, wanna watch a movie with me?"

She looked up regretfully. "Oh, honey, I've...I've got some last minute work to do before this case is settled tomorrow. Remember that we're going out for dinner tomorrow night, though, so maybe before that we could catch up?"

Jim was used to being alone, he rather liked it, but tonight would have been nice for some company. Still, he understood. "Oh, yeah, I totally forgot, actually," he laughed, waving it off lightly. "No worries, Mom. If you get a break, though, I'll just be in the den."

He slipped back out, made his way to the living area, and had just flopped down when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed heavily, but perhaps it was one of his friends having forgotten something. When he opened the door, he was reasonably confused.

No one was there. "What the hell...whoa, wait?" Jim looked down out of his peripheral and saw a wrapped bunch of pink roses laden on the step, with a folded note. No car or hint that anyone had doorbell ditched then drove off - it was a long drive, after all - but Jim's curiosity got the best of him. He stooped to pick up the note, and found it was printed:

**"Your favorites, for a special night. Your next clue is with Adonis."**

Jim thought about it, and remembered the Adonis statue at the fountain, which was on the path that wrapped around the house. "Hey, Mom?" He called extra loud.

"Yeah?" His mother called back.

"So...I just found some roses on the doorstep and what kind of sound like clues... so maybe I have a secret admirer? I don't really know, but I'm gonna investigate and hope I don't get kidnapped."

"Scream really loud if you do!"

"Mom!"

He heard her laughing. "I'm kidding! It's probably one of your classmates, asking you out last minute! Go check it out!"

Jim supposed she could be right. They did have an alarm system for intruders...he shrugged and decided to look for Adonis, roses scooped into his arm. As he approached the fountain, he could see an envelope sitting on the stone edge. He looked around a bit, saw no one, and picked up the envelope to open it. Inside, was a "ticket" to prom. It looked like it was printed off of google and simply said, "Admission: One." The note with it was, again, typed:

**"A ticket for the dance. Now all you need is a date...Want to get swingin'? Check the hammock."**

"Oh, my God!" Jim laughed, completely delighted at this. "Whoever you are, I'm yours. This is the best!" He tucked the second clue next to the first, and headed around to the back deck with the hammock. It stepped off to the pool area, but he was focused on the paper sitting on the dip of the hammock. It wasn't in an envelope, just had two words on it:

**"Turn around."**

Jim obeyed, expecting a number of people. It could have been that sweet kid in his English class, or the one in gym class who was super shy around everyone but Jim. It could have been a number of girls, too, he wouldn't have minded. What he didn't expect, was the dark-haired, southern-boy, grumpy-bones Leonard McCoy. The man was dressed in a white button down, no tie, and a grey dress jacket with matching grey slacks. Not that Leo didn't always dress nice, but this was...something else.

"...Bones?" Jim finally murmured. "Did you...?" He cradled the roses in his arm, and the notes in the other. His heart skipped an uneven beat when Leo nodded. "You're asking me to be your date?" He wanted to find the incredulous tone buried somewhere in his throat, but all he could manage were soft replies. He was getting sort of mesmerized as Leo started walking to him.

"I haven't formally asked you, of course. I just thought it'd be kind of fun," Leo replied with a smile. "Jim, may I ask to be your prom date?"

Had Leo's eyes always been so green? Jim blinked and realized he wasn't sure. He'd never looked at the man this way, and was pretty sure Leo had never looked at him that way. Or...had he? Jim suddenly registered the question being asked and blurted out his answer. "Yes," he replied quickly. "I mean...yes, you may, Bones."

"Just...call me Leo, Jim. You, uh, wanna dance?" He pulled something from his pocket, which turned out to be the remote for the deck stereo. It was usually on some auto playlist, so all he had to do was hit the receiver button.

Almost instantly, the familiar twang of lovey country music rang out, and Jim couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Ohh, my God. Is this gonna be our first dance song?"

Leo grinned as he eased the roses from Jim's arm, and set them on the hammock. "Damn straight. None 'a this hip music they're playing at the school right now. Besides, you've never seen Pure Country, have you? This is Mr. George Strait."

"Is he a dashing country boy?"

Leo extended his hand, and when Jim took it, his heart leaped happily. "You bet. He was my first crush, you know."

"So that's where you get all that southern sass. I mean, charm," Jim giggled. It died off a bit, as Leo pulled him close. It was just a slow dance, no extensive movement required. Just the gentle rocking timed to the beat, and Jim tried to calmly think about the fact that Leo's arms were wrapped around him again. Jim's had snaked around the back f Leo's neck, casual and relaxed. "So...you did all this for me?"

"Of course I did. You would have a more fun time going out with your friends, Jim, but...I couldn't just leave you there, lookin' all pathetic." His tone was teasing.

Jim snorted softly. "Oh, thanks. So, uh, there's not a dip at the end of this song, is there?"

"If there were, would you trust me?"

Jim pretended to think about it. "Hmmm...considering all that's happened this week, I'd say, yes. You know, I've always trusted you, as crazy as you drive me sometimes."

Leo chuckled. He reached up for one of Jim's hands, linked their fingers together, and kept his other one on Jim's waist. They didn't say another word through the song, just listened and danced, and when Leo shifted Jim into a dip, it was smooth and perfect. Once Jim was back on his feet, Leo cupped Jim's palm and lowered his lips to kiss Jim's hand.

"...Another dance?" Leo asked softly.

"...Of course, Leo," Jim mumbled with a shy smile. He wasn't quite certain, but almost, that this night was the happiest one he'd had in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Nyota's dress, I imagine her to have done her hair the same way, as well:
> 
> http://freegeneraldirectories.com/aliexpresscom-buy-a-line-light-pink-chiffon-sparkly-crystals.html/light-pink-prom-dressesaliexpresscom-buy-a-line-light-pink-chiffon-sparkly-crystals-hclkcvt


	7. A Good Learning Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start with a bit of angst ( I _knew_ I couldn't get away from it!) but it all resolves to a happy ending!

"Bones."

"...Hm?"

"The, uh, next song started playing. Are we still dancing?"

"Yeah, we're..." Leo began, but he frowned when he realized that, indeed, they were not dancing. They were standing still, Jim wrapped in Leo's arm and mere inches from his face. Leo could smell Jim's light cologne, see the utterly deep, blue shine in his eyes, and his full lips twitch in amusement. "Sorry, Jim, I...got lost in thought. Did you want to keep dancing?"

"Well, that's kind of the point of prom, isn't it?" Jim replied with coyness, leaning more so into Leo's arms. He couldn't explain why, he just felt so safe and happy right now. He felt like he were on clouds right now, Leo leading him from one to the next without a care. Jim expected his date's mood to stay happy, too, but at the mention of prom, Leo sighed.

"Trust me, that is not the point. That's not really why I asked you to dance with me, Jim." His expression fell, frown lines between his brow forming and his lip drooping into a moody scowl. "I did the premise of prom for you, knowing you love that stuff, but..."

Instead of the usual annoyance Jim felt when Leo got this way, he felt the opposite feeling pull him closer. He reached out as Leo began to move back. "H-Hey, wait. We were having a lot of fun a second ago. What is it? Bones, you have some really...bad feelings about proms. Did...something happen?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. This is your night, Jim."

"Bones." Jim replied firmly. "Stop it."

"Stop what, Jim?" Leo tried to reply just as firm, but it sounded tired. "Please, Jim, I don't want to argue with you, I want to have a good time with you."

"I'm not trying to argue with you, I'm trying to help you. Let someone help you for once! You've spent your entire education and career dedicated to helping people."

"Jim," Leo looked at him softly again. "Some things can't be healed with a bandage or cast. Some things hurt and you have to live with it."

Jim looked down, choosing not to answer that. He knew what that was like, thanks to Frank. That was why he always tried to be obnoxiously happy, to show that people could recover from emotional pain. His nose and lips twitched with emotion, which he swallowed before he was able to look up again. He extended his hand and took a breath. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

He waited. He waited until Leo decided he was ready. For a long, few moments, Leo was not. He looked cornered, but Jim didn't make any advances or insist they hurry. It was realizing that, that Leo finally took Jim's hand. "You probably would'a waited all night, so I might as well. Where are we going?"

"My room. I want to show you something," Jim repeated simply. He fought a smile at hearing Leo sigh as he was tugged along, back into the house and up the stairs. Once they were in Jim's room, Jim walked over to his closet, pulled out a small square book, and flopped onto his bed cross-legged. "Come here."

As Leo approached, he recognized the book, remembering its twin stuffed somewhere under medical books or in storage back in Georgia. "It's that little photo album Mama gave us."

"After we had that huge fight, and I said I never wanted to see you again."

"Oh, my God," Leo laughed. "What were we even fighting about? Do you remember?"

"Hell no. I'm sure you pissed me off and I threw a tantrum, as usual. It doesn't matter, though. I just feel bad we never made good on our promise to her."

Leo paused, knowing he couldn't forget a promise he'd made to his mother. "That we'd stop fighting and take lots of pictures together, and be best friends. Well, we're not fighting now."

Jim's brows raised. "We were, like five minutes ago." He grinned as Leo laughed again, and joined him. "This isn't really what I wanted to show you. I've looked at this a few times, and I had terrible fashion sense. No one needs to see my frumpy little eight year old self," he shuddered. He thumbed at the loose paper sticking out at the bottom, and finally pulled it out. "This is what I want to show you."

Leo looked down and saw it was a picture. A familiar little, teeny blonde boy sat in the arms of an also familiar, broad man, the two of them smiling as they posed in front of a small home in Iowa. "Jim," Leo whispered.

"It was the only time where I feel like he loved me. Frank had Sammy..." Jim blinked, fighting that annoyingly increasing emotion he seemed to have tonight, and continued. "Frank had my brother take the picture, so it's a little crooked. This is the only picture I kept of him. I think I was seven there, right before you and I met."

Leo looked away, remembering how angry Jim had been when they'd met, how bitter a little eight year old shouldn't have been, but was. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because," Jim reached out for Leo's hand and clasping his own over it. "I'm telling you that you're right - some things can't be healed physically. But emotionally, if you find help, you can get better. My stepfather abused and hurt me, and those scars won't go away. The emotional ones, though, I managed to do that through talking to people who cared about me, making lots of friends, getting out and making the best of life. I want to be that person for you, Bones."

Leo shook his head uncertainly, but he already felt something inside him bubbling. He wanted to tell Jim, wanted to get that weight off of his chest. Perhaps Jim was right. Perhaps the reason he hadn't been able to do that, was he needed someone else to help him. "All right. There is a reason I hate prom."

Jim waited quietly, not wishing to push Leo at all, but desperate to know.

"My date, he...he took advantage of me. Not fully, but it was not what I'd expected to happen."

Jim's stomach sank, realization connecting pieces together in his head. Leo's anger at Finnegan, Leo being so careful and protective of Jim after nearly the same thing had happened to him. "What do you mean, not fully?"

Leo glanced up at him, his face reddening with embarrassment. "Talking about this isn't easy, Jim. It was...rough and and quick, and I felt...gross. It wasn't like a first time should have been. After it was all over and I was very sore and bruised, we got our clothes back home and my date dropped me off at home. I stood on the porch and cried until my Mother heard me." He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling more emotional thinking about how sad his Mama had been, than the experience.

"The next day, most of my school mates knew. Lemme tell ya, being gay in the south and being gay in California, Jim, it's different. Everyone has their challenges, but I was living in a community of the most cliche, typical bible thumps. I realized later that I'd been outed as gay - I thought everyone knew I was, that it was normal to like boys - and that my "date" hadn't been doing it to get me to come out of the closet. I didn't even know I was in the closet."

"What?" Jim yelped, anger flashing through them. "I'd deck them if I could! All of them! How dare they even think that's okay to do to someone?" He balled his fists, nostrils flared. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so pissed off. "Dammit, Bones!"

"Jim, it's okay," Leo comforted softly, reaching out to take Jim's fists and brushing his thumbs over them. "This happened ten years ago. I was a kid, a stupid kid who didn't understand. And honestly, I don't think about it every day like I used to. Just...certain times of the year. Prom is a reminder of a bad time, but that was for me. It shouldn't have been for you. I just...got scared when I heard what that little shit had nearly done to you. Had he gone through with it," Leo shook his head. "He would have seen how quickly I could put him in a hospital."

"Bones," you wouldn't hurt a fly if it needed a good doctor," Jim laughed. "You're a big softie, don't deny it." He looked at Leo, expecting the brunette to agree and wave off his tough act, but that brow was arched and arms were folded across his chest. His strong, securing arms, across a broad chest. "You're serious?"

"Jim, I didn't get this far in life without winnin' a few brawls. I had to learn how to be tough to defend myself, and I'd gladly take down anyone who messed with people I care about."

"You..." Jim looked away, cupping the back of his neck. "You really care about me?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, and instantly relaxed into the touch. "How is it, a punk who tossed ice down my shirt is now telling me he's going to look out for me? That he cares for me."

"Jim, that was over ten years ago, can't you let that go? The things I did to you...if I bullied you, I really am sorry. That was never my intention. But remember the times you wanted to climb the oak tree, or hop the canal?"

"Yeah. I just...wanted to have fun."

"I know you did, Jim," Leo shifted closer, wrapping one arm around Jim. He was glad when Jim leaned closer to him, instead of away as he once would have. "I didn't understand that, what you'd been through. The thing was, your mama...she asked a favor of me once." He paused as Jim looked up at him cautiously, though curiously. "She told me that you'd had a really hard time with somethin', and that she knew, because of my Dad, that I was a good boy. That I'd be a good protector to you. I promised I'd look out for you, and sure, I didn't always do it right, but I needed to make good on that promise." His lips quirked in a brief smile. "The teasin' was just because I was also a dumb little southern boy who held lizards in front of girls to make 'em scream."

"Mean. You're mean," Jim laughed. "You know, you didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"I asked if you cared about me. You didn't...say it." Jim realized they were close now. Had Leo's eyes always been so amber? He could have sworn they were green. Or...hazel? Is that what hazel eyes did?

"I do care about you, Jim. I wouldn't get after you so much if I didn't," Leo murmured, his reaffirming nod making his head dip a bit closer. There was a pause in the quiet room, just the sound of them breathing, and suddenly Leo was inching forward with his lips parted just a bit -

"Wait," Jim gasped and jerked his head. He could almost feel the brush of Leo's lips on his cheek, and his heart was about ready to stop. "I...do we...? Um..."

"If you don't want to, Jim, I won't ever make you."

"...I know you won't," Jim gave a shaky laugh. "Um...maybe we shouldn't just yet. It's been a long week, and an even longer weekend, and maybe I could just figure stuff out?"

Leo pulled back this time, nodding in understanding. "I got ya, Jim. You know, we could just finish the night off with a movie and junk food, if you want."

Jim grinned wide, glad that things weren't suddenly awkward.

~~~~~~~~~~

On the way to school on Monday, Nyota couldn't help but glance at her best friend every so often. Jim had greeted her brightly, been happy as she showed him some of the pictures taken on her phone of prom dance and dinner, but whenever he wasn't being addressed, he was quiet. As a test, she even switched her shuffle to a Green Day song, and Jim was quiet.

"Jim."

"Hm?"

"Twenty One Guns is blaring and you're not even humming. Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"What? Oh, no, no," he laughed. "I'm not sick. Well, not physically anyway." He looked over at her slightly disturbed look, and clarified. "I mean, I'm lovesick. I think I...kind of like Bones." He looked at her as she continued to stare, then glanced at the road. "Ny. Ny, hey - you're about to run the - NY!"

"Whoa!" Nyota slammed on the breaks, and her car was sticking about a third of the way into the intersection. Thankfully it was a quiet street and no cars around. "Sorry, Jim, sorry. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, you?" Jim choked.

"...Yeah. Sorry, did you just say you liked - "

"That I _kind of_ like - "

"That you kind of like Leo? What happened, Jim? Does this have to do with this weekend?"

Jim shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe. I think he wanted to, um...kiss me, and I said no - light's green, Nyota."

"What?! He wanted to kiss you?! Did you want to kiss him back? Jim! Tell me!"

"I-I don't know!" Jim shrugged helplessly. "Really, it was confusing and I just wasn't sure, and besides, he's seeing Gary, and I'm not going to be the other guy. Also, I'm in high school and he's finishing his first degree this next year, I just..." He shook his head. As Nyota rounded the corner, he saw the school not far. "I wish I could give you all the details, but there aren't any. Nothing happened."

Nyota sighed softly. Jim had the worst luck lately when it came to guys. She didn't want to say she was glad nothing had happened, but it seemed Jim knew not to rush in this time. Which was odd, for Jim Kirk. "Okay. You just let me know if I can help in any way. You've had enough stress and I don't want you to stress more, okay?"

She parked in a space close to the door, and looked at him. Jim looked back, then looked away. "What?"

"I just...love you, Jim. You're my best friend, and I don't want to see you get hurt." She leaned over and hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her in return. "Got it?"

He chuckled softly. "Got it. Love you, too, Nyota."

She walked Jim to first class, then headed away once she was certain Finnegan wasn't in attendance. Jim hoped John hadn't gone too far, but as he stepped into the room, quiet whispers and glances were sent his way. He quietly moved to his seat, got out his book, and read until Mr. Pike walked in. He could almost feel his teacher's eyes on him, but he didn't quite look up until the bell rang and Pike was giving attendance.

After that was out of the way, Pike got out his copy of Pride and Prejudice and asked his students to follow suit. "All right, everyone. If you happened to miss any reading we did on Friday, please know that we're on page two-hundred ten. Any questions?"

"Mr. Pike, did John really beat up Sean?"

Mr. Pike frowned curiously. "Hm. John and Sean...I don't remember those characters from the book?" He waited, letting his intolerance to gossip sink in. He didn't want to make a student feel bad, but the one being gossiped about was already sitting hunched with his head low. "Now, I'll answer any questions about this book, and that's final."

The class behaved the rest of the hour. When the bell rang, the students shuffled out, and the room was empty - save for two. Jim sat in his seat, unmoving, with his head ducked. Mr Pike walked over, and pulled the seat of the desk next to Jim up to sit. He was quiet for a long minute, watching the strong foundation crumble on Jim's face. "Jim. I hope it's true that nothing happened, but if you need someone to talk to - "

Jim surged forward to lean into Pike's arms. Mr. Pike hesitated, then finally hugged Jim tight. "I hate this," Jim croaked emotionally. "I hate that people have been talking about this. I hate it..."

"I know, son. I'm right here, okay? Right here," he hushed.

Jim didn't cry for long, but he was embarrassed when his tears dried. "'M sorry, Mr. Pike. I can't believe I just had a meltdown."

"It's not a shame to cry, Jim. I won't tell a soul, either, you know that." Pike passed over the box of tissues from his desk when Jim had pulled away from him. "Here. Do you need anything, son?"

Jim gave a shaky laugh, and it was still a half-sob. "Why...do you always call me that? You're not my Dad, you don't have to..."

"I know. I'm not your father, but you know something, I've always felt this need to watch over you. You're special Jim, and it hurts me to find out that this happened to you."

"Aren't you mad I went?"

"...A bit. However, that's still me as your teacher saying that. No teacher wants to find out their student has been out drinking. Nyota did tell me you all were responsible about it, but you are underage. I just worry about you. I care about you, a lot, and I want the best for you. You've just...got to learn a bit of humility. That will come in time, so don't think I'm pressuring you into changing. Just know that I'm doing my best to look out for you."

"...Thanks, Mr. Pike."

Mr. Pike nodded, and patted Jim's shoulder. "All right. Now let's get you to class, before you get in trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~

The school week seemed to return to normal after that. No one bothered Jim about the incident, and he carried on with his classes as usual. It turned out that because of his absence, he was behind on some important work before classes. Since it was a lot before grades would be put out, he volunteered for extra credit. As luck would have it, his teachers, including Mr. Pike, thought that the school drive and donation would be an excellent way to make up.

Jim didn't consider it a punishment in the slightest. When he found out that clothes, lightly used or good quality, was part of the donation, he rushed right upstairs once home to dig through his closet. He'd once read that helping others in a time one felt their own stresses, was a way to relieve that stress. Knowing he was doing a good thing, helped a lot.

Leo was gone from the house most afternoons, his classes having ended for fall break and work starting to pick up. He would be home late after Jim had gone to sleep, and Jim was up early for school before Leo woke. So, there wasn't much time to discuss their sudden shift in relationship. If they did see each other, it was to greet each other and bid farewell, but it wasn't awkward.

By Thursday, Jim had picked out old clothes and shoes and coats he didn't wear, or they didn't fit, and Nyota helped load everything into her car. It took three separate trips, but they managed it. Winona even picked up fresh canned foods and donated clothes of her own, and on the third trip, she handed Jim another bag. "Leo says he wants to donate, too."

"Oh, really?" Jim took the bag, surprised. "Clothes, huh?"

"Yes. Hey, when you get home today, I need your help with something, okay?"

Today, classes weren't really in session, as it was now the high school's turn for fall break and it was a half day anyhow. "Yeah, sure. I'll be home in a couple hours."

At the school, Mr. Barnett was head of the clothing donation, and Pike was helping with food. Both teachers had to chuckle good-natured at Jim's contribution, and thanked him sincerely for helping. "A lot of people this winter will be happy, Jim," Pike spoke privately with his student. "I'm proud of you."

"You know," Jim thought, "a while ago, I think I would have said I was doing it because I didn't want to get a crappy grade. True, I don't," he added with a laugh at Pike's expression, "but I do want to help. People around me are teaching me that it's good to help others."

"It is, and you are. Now, I hope you'll stay out of trouble during the break?"

"Trust me, I really will."

When Jim arrived home, his mother had hot cocoa waiting for him in the kitchen. "Hey, honey. Why don't you get comfy, grab a drink and meet me in the study?"

"Okay." Jim looked around as he scooped up his cocoa. "Is...Bones not around again?" Now that it had been some time, he was starting to worry that perhaps it was something he'd done. That Leo was upset about what had, or rather hadn't, happened. "He's not mad, is he?"

"Jim, Jim, Jim," Winona shook her head. "You worry too much. He's at work, sweetie. Now come on, I need a helper for my next case - it's easy work, I promise!"

"I'm a high schooler, not a lawyer, Mom," Jim laughed. Nonetheless, he headed up and got into sweatpants and a hoodie. In Winona's study, Jim winced at the stack of manila folders and papers piled on the coffee table. Pens and highlighters were scattered in one corner of the table, and Winona waved for Jim to take a highlighter as he sat at her side.

"Okay, here's the deal. I need for you to mark all dates, for September third, like this," she demonstrated, dragging a pink highlighter across the date. "It has to be the pink one, because these are dates specific to this one case. Got it?"

"Got it. So, September third. This is pretty recent then, hm?"

"Yeah," Winona sighed. "I would have taken it the week of, but we had to close the case of that last one before I could take on this one. Thanks, honey, this will help me a lot."

Jim nodded quietly, mostly turning to his thoughts as he worked and searched for dates. The study was quiet, besides the ruffling of papers, the chink of ceramic on wood as drinks were sipped. Jim finally started thinking about Leo again, and his work slowed. "Mom? I've got a question for you."

Winona looked up, pushing her glasses back onto her head. "Of course, kid. What's up."

"...How do you know if you're in love? Am I too young to get that?"

Winona looked at him a moment, then a smile spread over her face. "Well. I've got a question for you. Nyota's your age, and Spock's two years older, yes?"

"Yeah."

"When you look at them, do you think they're too young to be in love?"

Jim shook his head confidently. "No way. They're definitely in love."

"And your other classmates, with boyfriends or girlfriends?"

"No..."

"Well, there you go."

Ah, Jim understood now. "Okay. Still, I'm not _sure_ I'm in love. I think I am, but I don't know."

"Tell me about him. What's this mystery boy like, hm?" Winona set her papers down, turning herself towards her son more to listen. "I've noticed a big change in you, Jimmy, but as your Mom I have to stay back, let you decide."

"He's...we've known each other for a while now. There hasn't been anything else new between us, just...friendship. Now, I really think I like him, and I think he likes me, but he's with someone else."

"That sounds realistic. "When I met your father, I was actually dating someone else."

Jim looked over, wide-eyed. "You...were? What?"

"Mm-hm. We were going to get married, but he went into the military. I waited for him, I was faithful, even when I met George. I think we both knew we liked each other, but he respected my relationship. When my fiance got back, he'd...changed. Broke up with me, and we never talked again. I was upset, and went straight to your father. Let's just say that's why I had you at a young age."

"Oh, Mom!" Jim shuddered as his mother laughed in delight. "Did not need to know."

"Just wanted to wipe that mopey look off your face," she teased, pinching his chin. He rolled his eyes and smiled, and it made her smile widen. "You look so much like him, you know. I tell you all the time, and you probably hate it. You would have loved him, Jim, as much as I did. Being in love is wonderful, and if you love someone, you should always trust your instinct."

"What if that other person doesn't trust theirs?"

"Then they are truly stupid. So, please Jim, trust your heart. It's cheesy, but it's true. You make better decisions when you do that, and I mean you personally."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Does that help?"

Jim sighed and pursed his lips. "Yeah. I just...don't know what to do."

"That's the hard part about being in love, baby. Now come on, let's get this work out of the way, and I'll make us an early dinner and more cocoa before Leo gets home."

~~~~~~~~~~

Friday morning, Jim woke without much more clarity. He didn't know how to confront Leo about their issue, and he definitely didn't want to mess anything up. Leo had been strangely quiet at dinner the night before, and when asked about it, Leo had given a strange confession.

"Gary had to head out. I think when we talked last night, we sort of decided that our...arrangement, wasn't going to work out."

Jim had been worried. "He wasn't mad, was he? Are you okay?"

Leo looked up, a tender expression on his face. "Oh, yeah, sure. I think we understood it was time, and it's not like we're not friends. I'm thinking he might have found someone anyhow, so I'm happy for him."

That had been the end of that discussion. Leo had gone off to bed after that, and when Jim followed after and met him on the stairs, asking if he was truly okay, Leo had smiled. "Really, Jim, I am. It's nice, though, for you to worry about me."

"Not worried," Jim had grumbled, but he was fighting a smile matched with the one on Leo's face. "Go to bed, you mope."

"Takes one to know one, Jimmy."

That had been the first hints of their old relationship, and it had made Jim smile as he drifted off to sleep. Today, though, it didn't really give him much of an answer. He finally decided he needed fuel to get his tired brain going, and pulled himself from bed.

Downstairs, his mother had left a note, saying she would be back soon. However, one of her colleagues was on his way to pick up those case files, the ones she and Jim had worked on, and if she wasn't back before he arrived to please hand them over. Jim was in the middle of making toast in his quiet home - Leo was probably at work - when the doorbell rang.

Sure enough, it was one of the lawyers. "Come on in," Jim greeted. "My mom said you needed some paperwork; I'll go get it." He led the stern man into the house and had him wait outside the study, while he collected the papers into a box. The man, when Jim returned, looked to be in a hurry, tapping his Oxford-clad foot and checking his rolex. "Sorry, here they are," Jim smiled and handed the box over. "Mom says sorry she missed you."

"Just glad these are finished," the man sighed, beginning his quick stride towards the door. Jim followed to hold it open for him, but nearly crashed into him as he stopped dead. "Wait. These aren't the right files."

Jim frowned. "Oh. Um, I think they are, we packed away the rest and set these specifically - "

The man set the box on the floor and picked up the top sheet. His frown dissolved into angry disbelief and he shook his head. "Is she kidding me?! How could she make a mistake like that!"

"Wait, wait," Jim took another paper. "She had me help her yesterday. Did I do something wrong?" He winced as that furious expression shot to him. "She said do September third, so I highlighted - "

"Did she tell you the dates are backwards?" The paper was shaken angrily in Jim's face, and the man stabbed it with his finger. "It reads the month, then the year, _then_ the day! Oh, my God, are you kidding me? She let you touch these files?!"

"Hey!" A voice barked from the top of the stairs. Jim and the angry grump looked up to find an even angrier grump stomping down to meet them. Leo looked like he'd just woken up and his hair was flyaway. It would have been funny, only he looked pissed as hell. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah. My boss just let her idiot son touch important documents and color all over them! We need these papers turned in and filed today! I don't have time to fix this!" He shot an angry look at Jim. "Go to the mall, you Ken Doll wannabe. That's all your good for."

Jim felt the stab of emotion hit him, and he had to turn away to hide that. He shuffled back up the stairs, feeling like his world had crashed.

Leo folded his arms across his chest, and a dark smile spread across his face. "Listen to me, pal. You're gonna call Winona, and calmly explain the situation. Then you're gonna go to the office with her, print off the new sheets, and spend every second of this afternoon doing the paperwork your damn self. And I'm going to let your boss know, how incredibly rude you were to her son, in her own home, and let her wrath sort you out. Now take your things, and get the hell out, or I'll escort you out."

"You'd better watch it pal, I can say you threatened me," the man insisted, but he was already backing off to collect the box. He shuffled out the door, and Leo calmly shut it behind him. He took a deep, calming breath, letting the rage inside him ebb before he turned to go up and console Jim.

To his surprise, he found that Jim was still at the top of the landing, knees pulled to his chest and a kicked-puppy look on his face. "Jim..."

"Did I really mess up Mom's case?" He mumbled thickly.

Leo made his way up and immediately sat down, curling one arm around Jim. "Oh, now, don't be so melodramatic. The only mess up around here was that jerk, and I guarantee we won't see him around here again. He had no right to talk to you like that."

Jim sighed emotionally and swiped a rebellious tear from his eye. "No, it's okay. I am a Ken Doll, and I really am good for stupid shopping trips and - " He felt Leo's fingers on his chin, and suddenly his head was turned towards a pair of soft, warm lips. He barely had time to gasp before Leo was kissing him, and he was kissing back, and his eyelids were fluttering shut and Leo was _kissing_ him! "Bones - "

"Sorry," Leo murmured, pulling away just enough for them to be a mere inch apart. "I'm sorry, Jim, I shouldn't have done that without asking. I broke my promise, and..." He shook his head.

Jim tangled his fingers into Leo's shirt, shifting closer so their hips knocked together. "I'm glad you did. I think you should kiss me again like that." A smile finally formed on his lips, which he licked and could still taste what was distinctly Leo.

"You're okay with it? With us?" Leo cupped the side of Jim's face, his fingers finally carding back to massage his messy, short hair. His heart was pounding and Jim was leaning in close again. "Jim, I really think I might love you."

After a moment, Jim nodded. "I'm pretty sure I might love you, too." They kissed again, and their lips didn't part even when the front door opened and Winona's voice was carrying up to them.

"Boys, what's going on, I just got a call from - oh. Sorry," she whispered loudly. As she turned away to leave the lovebirds in peace, she snorted and headed into her office. "Both of them. Completely clueless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Here we are, the last chapter! The epilogue will be up later today and so will some new tags, so look out for that!! ;)
> 
> I'm going to be taking a publishing break for a bit, but thank you so, so much for reading this cute little fic. I'm going to be writing in the meantime, so that when I return, no one is waiting for weeks on end for another chapter. 
> 
> Coming up, I have another Jorian fic, set in the actual 2048verse, not an AU.  
> After that, perhaps going into the new year, will be a Kincent (Kirk/Vincent) Loft fic that I have had floating around in my head since seeing the movie. It'll be a bit angsty, but I plan to have a good ending! 
> 
> Thanks so much to lovefushsia for constantly encouraging me to keep writing, no matter what is going on, and to wewillspockyou and corrie71 for their constant, loving support. I love writing!!! <3


	8. Perfect Ending

"Rose petals down the aisle. Everyone dressed up and smiling, the grooms dressed in white and in tears of happiness. It was a perfect wedding, Bones," Jim sighed happily.

"Mm-hm," Leo mumbled tiredly, kissing the top of Jim's mussed hair as his fingers stroked over Jim's bare bicep. "You did cry a lot," he chuckled.

"Hey, I'm just happy for them!" Jim defended. "Mr. Pike deserves nothing less than Mr. Barnett, I can't help but be emotional." He snuggled against Leo's warm chest, reaching up to play with dark, loose locks that had fallen down. "You're so handsome. I know you'd look wonderful in white."

"You proposin' Jim?"

Jim bit his lip, looking up shyly past his lashes. "If I had a ring, I would. I love you; I think just this first step was a nice touch. Sorry you had to wait almost a year."

Leo shrugged. "It made it special for the both of us. You being seventeen when we started dating had nothing to do with waiting for tonight. I've loved every date, every make out session in-between," he grinned. "You feelin' okay? Not too sore?"

Jim shook his head, stretching a bit. He wasn't sore in that sense; his muscles still buzzed with ecstasy and his heart skipped every time he thought about that exact moment of bliss. He rubbed circles over Leo's chest, feeling his lover's breath fill and leave him in steady rhythm. "It was amazing. I couldn't ask for a better first time."

Leo snorted softly. "Jim, we've had sex a few times."

They were in Leo's room, alone in the house for the night. Jim's eighteenth birthday had come and gone months ago, with gifts and well wishes, but this, this is what he'd wanted most. "Yes, but every time still feels like the first."

"Promise that?"

"I cross my heart," Jim sang softly, in a gentle southern twang, "and promise, too." He grinned as Leo's green eyes lit up with happiness. "Yeah, so I caved and watched Pure Country."

"Jim, you're a sweetheart. We'll have to watch it again, together, and I can sing to you."

The two snuggled for a bit, Jim's cheek resting in the crook of Leo's shoulder, with soft touches as they lay in the low-lit room under the sheets. Jim was happier than ever, and it was all because he and Leo had both wised up and confessed how they felt. "You know," he looked up after a while, jarring his dozing boyfriend a bit. "Sorry," he giggled. "You know, if there'd been a bouquet toss, I would have caught it."

Leo gave a wry smile. "You think so, hm? Think you're next to tie the knot?"

"Someday, yes," Jim nodded confidently, rolling onto his stomach and tucking one leg in-between Leo's. The brunette sucked in a breath as Jim's knee gently bumped up against his cock, still sensitive from earlier. "Think you're up for round two?"

"Not yet, but I might be," Leo chuckled. Jim leaned down to kiss him, but he pressed a finger to those full, pink lips. "Wait, darlin'. I have somethin' for ya, a bit of a surprise. Sit up now," he added at Jim's curious expression. He did the same, and took one of Jim's hands. "So, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, Jim."

"I love you, too, Bones," Jim murmured seriously, his fingers entwining securely in Leo's.

"I want the world for you. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, and make sure you have the best."

"You make me happy. You give me the best."

Leo nodded, and took a deep breath. "I've always worried I wouldn't be, but you bring out the best in me. You help me know that I can make you happy. So..." He turned away, and after a moment opened his side table drawer to pull out the little box that had been there for a week. As he turned back, he heard Jim gasp and watched his blue eyes go wide. "I want to spend forever with you, Jim. I want to take care of you and love you, and enjoy my life with you."

"Oh, my god," Jim croaked emotionally, tears springing to his eyes and hands flying to his mouth. "Bones! Oh, god, you - this is so Wedding Singer!" He surged forward and embraced his fiance, hardly able to believe it was really happening. "I love you."

"Jim," Leo laughed. "You are my sweet, wonderful man and I can't imagine another day without you. Marry me?"

"As if my reaction wasn't answer enough! Yes, Bones, I'll marry you." He swiped at his eyes with one hand, as Leo took the left one and set a shiny, silver engagement band on his finger. "It's perfect. When did you - ?"

"Well, I snuck out and got it a week ago. I decided, the day we shared our first kiss. I'm sorry you had to wait almost a year," he smiled, pressing his forehead to Jim's. "Don't cry, darlin', I'm here."

"Hey, it's totally okay to cry," Jim sniffled defensively. "Tomorrow, we figure out when we're getting our perfect wedding, okay?"

"Okay. For now," he husked, easing Jim onto his back, hooking one of Jim's legs around him. "I believe you mentioned something about a round two."

Jim sighed contently. "And we lived happily ever after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the wonderful epilogue!! Thanks again everyone! Hope to get more stories for you soon!


End file.
